Confuse (Orleans Kingdom)
by Mahmudi
Summary: aku bertemu seorang perempuan ketika aku kecil, aku sangat senang, tidak banyak teman yang kumiliki ketika aku kecil... sampai pada saatnya ia kembali ke kerajaannya, aku sangat sedih. kemudian ketika aku sudah dewasa takdir berpihak padaku, aku kembali bertemu dengannya... inilah kisahku rate : M Pairing : ? update chap 5
1. Chapter 1

Bab 1

Basa basi (:'v) : Pernah membaca fanfic berjudul sally? Penulis sangat mengharap fanfic itu dilanjutkan... Tapi sepertinya tidak akan di lanjut... Penulis menambahkan beberapa scene dari fanfic tersebut ke cerita ini. Oiya, sebelumnya Penulis mohon maaf karena berulang kali reupload karena memperbaiki typo hehehe :v

Disclaimer : penulis bukanlah pemilik Naruto

Udah itu aja :v

.

.

.

Bresss!

Ck! Hujan... hhh...

Fix! Ini adalah hal terburuk yang terjadi padaku hari ini. Berjalan sendirian di malam hari, lalu kehujanan. Naasnya rumahku sudah dekat.

Kuedarkan pandanganku kesekitar jalanan yang diterangi cahaya lampu jalan dan menemukan toko roti di sebrang yang masih buka, tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung berlari kesana sebelum hujan semakin deras. Setelah sampai, aku berteduh dan duduk di kursi yang ada di teras toko itu.

Karena mumpung di toko roti, aku menyempatkan diri untuk membeli roti untuk mengisi perutku sekaligus membeli lebih untuk Nee-san dirumah. Ternyata tempat ini di penuhi oleh pengunjung yang kemungkinan berteduh juga. Canda tawa mereka ketika menyantap roti membuatku tersenyum tipis. Setelah menerima pesananku, aku keluar dari toko kemudian kembali duduk di kursi teras toko dan memakan roti ku.

Sambil menggigit rotiku yang mulai habis, aku menatap bosan kearah jalanan yang sepi karena hujan. Bola mataku bergulir kesamping lalu alisku menukik. Mataku menyipit.

"..." Aku terfokus ketika edaran mataku mendapati seorang wanita berambut pirang kusam panjang sepinggang, berdiri di depan sebuah restoran yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya temaram lampu jalan dengan kepala tertunduk. Aku tidak tahu ekspresi seperti apa yang tengah ia keluarkan. Entahlah tapi obyek kali ini membuatku tertarik. Gila? Sepertinya tidak tapi mungkin juga iya.

Tak peduli, aku mengedikkan bahuku segera menelan rotiku yang memang tinggal sedikit kemudian berdiri. Hujan sudah mulai berhenti dan aku tidak mau menunggu hujan datang kembali. Hey! Aku tidak mau ketinggalan makan malam bersama Nee-sanku. Kami tidak bisa setiap hari bertemu.

Menatap langit, kemudian aku mulai kembali melanjutkan jalanku searah dengan tempat wanita yang masih enggan bergeser dari tempat berdirinya. Menunduk dalam diam, menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan helaian rambutnya.

Ketika aku melewatinya, mata safirku melirik kesamping dan di saat bersamaan wanita itu mendongakkan wajahnya, menampakkan iris aqua indahnya yang sedikit tertutupi oleh rambut basahnya.

Sontak aku berhenti, kemudian sepenuhnya menghadap kearah wanita itu, tatapannyalah yang membuatku berhenti. Tatapan... Kesepian.

Setelah semenit berdiri saja, aku mulai berjalan kearahnya, berdiri tepat dihadapan wanita itu.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Pertanyaan spontan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku. Mataku menatap matanya yang masih menatapku dengan sendu. Kemudian aku memejamkan mataku ketika para pengunjung restoran menatap kami aneh.

"..." Wanita itu diam.

Tubuhku tiba-tiba merasa lebih dingin. Seragam sekolahku mulai basah total ketika langit menurunkan hujannya kembali. "Siapa namamu?" Ujarku seraya membuka mataku kembali.

"..." wanita itu masih saja diam tidak menjawab. Terdiam layaknya boneka hidup yang berdiri terguyur hujan.

Entah dorongan darimana, tanganku secara spontan langsung menggapai tangannya. "Ikutlah denganku, kau pucat."

Dia tidak melawan...

Kemudian aku mulai menariknya ikut denganku menuju kerumahku.

Tapi...

Bruk!

Ia terjatuh dengan lutut terlebih dahulu. Matanya terpejam dan tubuhnya bergetar menahan perih.

Aku meringis melihatnya. Kubantu ia berdiri, lalu menggendongnya dan langsung berlari secepatku menuju rumahku.

.

.

.

"Hoaaamh!..." Uap seorang remaja pirang ketika berada ditrotoar.

Namanya adalah Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Ia adalah siswa tahun kedua di akademi lilith.

"Hfffhuuuuh,,,, Dingin..." Ucapnya dengan menggosokkan telapak tangannya didepan mulutnya. Lalu menguapi tangannya dengan mulutnya.

"Sasuke... Kenapa kau mengajakku berangkat ke akademi sepagi ini..." Ujarnya kesal kepada temannya yang berwajah tampan bernama Sasuke itu dengan urat kekesalan yang muncul di dahinya. Dapat ia ingat dengan jelas bagaimana cara Sasuke membangunkannya dengan melakukan tarikan yang sangat keras terhadap kakinya kemudian menyeret paksa dirinya ke kamar mandi. Dan parahnya, dia dipaksa Sasuke mandi dengan air dingin.

Merinding rasanya ketika mengingat bagaimana dinginnya air mandi. Mulai sekarang ia akan menyetel alarm nya agar membangunkannya lebih pagi.

"..." Dan mengesalkannya lagi. Si empu malah acuh, tak mendengarkan Naruto sama sekali.

Urat kemarahan tercetak di kepala Naruto. "Jangan acuhkan aku Teme!"

"..."

Naruto POV

Aku menghela napas. Sahabatku yang satu ini hobi banget merenung.

Raut wajah sasuke berubah. hidungnya kembang kempis dengan seringai menjijikkan dimulutnya yang menampakkan gigi taring menjijikkannya dan dengan pandangan yang menjijikkan pula menatap kedepan. Tepatnya sebrang trotoar.

Aku, mengikuti pandangannya.

"Naruto-san! Sasuke-san!"

Boing boing

F..fuck

Mungkin itulah kata-kata yang cocok aku ucapkan. Tapi mulutku hanya membisu dengan keringat sebesar biji jagung menggantung di dahiku.

Disebrang sana, seorang cewe bersurai hitam mengkilap sepunggung dengan poni rata, wajah manis dan bentuk wajah agak bulat, dan iris mata berwarna perak keungu-unguan. Sebut saja Hinata Hyuuga karena memang itulah namanya. Dia berlari dari sebrang trotoar menuju kearah kami. Dan yang menjadi fokusku adalah betapa besarnya ukuran dua benda kenyal didadanya yang memantul tidak karuan ketika ia lari. Sangat mengherankan, padahal masih setingkat SMP kelas 3 sudah sebesar itu. Aku penasaran apakah volume benda itu masih dapat mengembang.

Dia adalah salah satu siswi paling populer di sekolah. Sifatnya yang baik hati, rendah hati, kalem, lembut, malu-malu, itu membuat hampir seluruh siswa di akademi mengagumi dirinya. Ditambah wajah manis, kulit putih, dan bentuk tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi tetapi begitu berisi menjadi nilai plus-plus-plus di mata para siswa di akademi tingkat SMP maupun SMA. Jujur saja, aku pun juga menyukainya.

"Gomen,... Sudah lamakah kalian menungguku?" Ujar Hinata seraya mengatur napasnya.

"Tenang saja, kami juga baru sampai disini, Hinata." Balas Sasuke.

Aku meringis dengan keringat sebiji jagung menggantung di kepalaku menatap Sasuke seakan mengatakan. 'Kau bercanda? Kita sudah satu jam disini. Satu jam! Dan kau baru saja bilang 'Baru saja'? Yang benar saja.'.

Kadang aku berfikir. Demi seseorang yang kau cintai, bahkan kau rela mengorbankan semua hal yang ada padamu. Dan sekarang ini aku adalah seorang korban cinta... Yang naasnya bukan cintaku sendiri, melainkan cinta si Kampret Sasuke.

Oiya ngomong-ngomong soal Sasuke, dia adalah seorang cowo bersurai hitam kebiru-biruan dengan gaya rambut di belah dua sedagu dan pada bagian belakangnya dicuatkan ke belakang seperti bokong ayam, wajah yang ehem!-tampan, dengan rahang kokoh, dan iris mata yang berwarna hitam pekat. Nama lengkapnya adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Dia adalah seorang pangeran (dalam arti yang sebenarnya) di kerajaan ini. Dia juga seorang pangeran di akademi yang sangat di elu-elukan oleh para cewe karena betapa sempurnanya dia.

Berbeda dengan Hinata yang populer karena kelembutannya. Si kampret ini populer karena sifatnya yang acuh, suka merenung, dingin, dan pintar. Dia keren, dia pintar, dia tampan, dia seorang pangeran, jadi tidak mengherankan kalau dia menjadi populer dikalangan para gadis di akademi.

"Kau tahu Hinata, Naruto sangat antusias terhadap ujian turnamen tingkat kota ini. Bahkan dia membangunkanku pagi-pagi hanya karena hal itu." Ujar Sasuke memulai obrolannya dengan Hinata.

Sasuke melirikku dengan seringai tipis di mulutnya.

Alisku berkedut.

What the...! Hey, bukannya si kampret ini yang membangunkanku over pagi dan over heboh sampai-sampai terkena tendangan kasih sayang dari Nee-san. Parahnya, akulah yang menjadi target tendangan kakakku.

Bekas tapak kaki kakak tersayangku saja masih terasa dan terlihat jelas di leherku.

Tapi aku diam saja menghiraukannya lalu mulai berjalan meninggalkan mereka yang tengah mengobrol. Oke urusan pertama selesai.

Jadi, masih ada urusan lagi?

Tentu saja, dan tentunya urusan yang selanjutnya lebih merepotkan ketimbang urusan yang ini.

Namun sebelum itu aku akan mengenalkan dunia seperti apa yang aku dan semuanya diami sekarang ini.

Aku tidak tahu kapan dunia ini dimulai...

.

Namun, legenda menyebutkan... Dulu di dunia ini terdapat dua kerajaan besar yang saling bermusuhan. Dua kerajaan tersebut adalah Kerajaan Rumania dan Kerajaan Britania.

Suatu ketika, kedua kerajaan tersebut berdamai dengan melakukan perjodohan antara anak ketiga dari kerajaan Britania dengan tuan putri dari kerajaan Rumania. Sang pangeran sangat senang karena tuan putri dari kerajaan Rumania terkenal dengan wajah cantik manisnya. Namun berbeda dengan sang putri, pada awalnya ia senang di jodohkan dengan pangeran dari kerajaan Britania. Tetapi, ia harus kecewa karena yang dijodohkan terhadapnya merupakan si bungsu. Sedangkan pujaan hatinya adalah kakak dari calon suaminya.

Bukan hanya sang putri yang kecewa, namun si anak kedua juga kecewa. Ia juga mencintai putri itu, namun selain itu, ia juga kecewa karena yang akan menggantikan ayahnya menjadi raja adalah adiknya. Ia merasa sebagai anak laki-laki tertua lebih berhak menggantikan ayahnya menjadi raja.

sehari sebelum berlangsungnya pernikahan, tuan putri bermalam di kerajaan sang pangeran.

Dua pangeran tersebut memiliki kakak, kakak perempuan. Namanya adalah Kaguya, ia sangat menyayangi adik pertamanya. Ia rasa adiknya tersebut mengalami ketidak adilan dari ayahnya sedari dulu. Adik bungsunya selalu mendapat apa yang ia mau sedangkan adik pertamanya harus berusaha untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Lagi, adik bungsunya itu tidak sedarah dengannya, beda ibu.

Pada keesokan harinya, sang raja ditemukan hanya tinggal jasadnya saja di kamarnya. Seluruh kerajaan bergemuruh, pasalnya raja itu telah menghentikan peperangan yang berlarut larut, dan raja itu jugalah yang telah membawa Britania kembali kepada kejayaannya. Kaguya sangat sedih, ia sangat menyayangi ayahnya.

Setelah di usut, semua bukti mengarah ke si bungsu.

Akhirnya, si bungsu di tangkap. Pernikahannya dengan tuan putri kerajaan rumania dan penobatannya sebagai calon raja selanjutnya dibatalkan digantikan oleh kakak laki-lakinya. Dia tidak meronta, dia tidak menolak, dan dia tidak mengucapkan apapun ketika di tangkap seolah-olah pasrah oleh keadaannya. Benarkah, benarkah dia pembunuh ayah Kaguya? Begitulah yang dipikirkan Kaguya.

Kaguya memutuskan untuk menemui adik bungsunya di sel tahanan pada malam harinya. Ia mengajak bicara adiknya dari luar sel tahanan. Kemudian menanyakan kepada adiknya itu alasan kenapa ia membunuh ayah mereka.

Adiknya terdiam, lalu dengan tatapan hampa menanyakan pada Kaguya apakah Kaguya percaya kalau dirinya membunuh ayahnya yang dengan ragu dijawab Kaguya dengan ucapan 'ya'.

Adiknya tersenyum lemah, kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Kaguya karena telah ragu. Lalu ia bercerita tentang ibunya yang di hukum penggal kepalanya karena terbukti telah membunuh raja sebelumnya dengan racun yang di campurkan di minuman yang ia bawa untuk raja. Lalu tentang alasan ibunya yang meracuni si raja karena telah membantai seluruh keluarganya dan telah menyetubuhi orang tua ibunya. Itu adalah cerita yang telah diceritakan ayah Kaguya kepada adik bungsunya. Adik bungsunya mengatakan kalau ayah mereka sangat mencintai ibunya dan sangat sedih ketika terpaksa harus memenggal kepala istrinya.

Kemudian adiknya menceritakan betapa sayangnya ayah mereka kepada adiknya tersebut. Tapi di balik itu ternyata ayahnya juga menempa adik bungsunya dengan melatihnya dengan latihan fisik tanpa ampun. Mengirim adik bungsunya ke peperangan sebagai assassin pada beberapa perang pemerdekaan daerah luar yang terjajah.

Misi yang paling adik bungsunya ingat adalah ketika dia di beri tugas untuk menguasai Kerajaan Orleans yang ketika itu mengalami masa keruntuhannya, banyak sekali pejabat kerajaan yang korupsi dan tidak melakukan tanggung jawabnya. Sang Raja orleans tidak peduli dengan nasib kerajaannya, dan malah berfoya-foya. Rakyat hidup sengsara sehingga menimbulkan rasa iba bagi ayah Kaguya saat itu.

Untuk misi tingkat S ini, Raja Britania mengirim anaknya yang berstatus rahasia dengan dua rekan sesama Assassin untuk menakhlukkan Orleans secara halus.

Singkat cerita Adik Kaguya dan kedua rekannya dapat menguasai Orleans setelah 3 bulan disana. Karena pembebasan ini, mereka bertiga begitu dipuji disana. Bahkan mereka bertiga diminta untuk menjadi penguasa baru disana. Namun mereka menolak, kemudian kembali ke Britania. Dengan ini, Orleans menjadi bagian dari Britania.

Terjadi keheningan, kemudian Kaguya memutuskan untuk menyudahi jengukannya dan kembali ketempatnya dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk.

Dapat Kaguya ingat ketika mulut adik tirinya mengucapkan kalau adik kandungnya lah yang membunuh ayahnya. Rasa ragupun menyelimuti hatinya. Dalam pikirannya selalu muncul sugesti bahwa adik tirinya berbohong, adik kandungnya tidak mungkin membunuh ayanya. Namun hatinya berkata lain. Ia bingung...

Karena penasaran ia memutuskan untuk menemui adik sulungnya. Namun baru sampai di depan pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat ia mendengar suara mencurigakan dari kamar adiknya. Suara desahan dan erangan wanita dan tawa puas seorang pria. Ia mengintip, disana terdapat lelaki yang diketahui adalah adiknya dan seorang wanita yang tidak lain adalah calon istri adik bungsunya. Mereka tengah bersenggama sambil tertawa bahagia. Namun dari hal itu yang membuat terkejut Kaguya adalah ketika adiknya berkata bahwa dirinya senang telah membunuh raja dan mengambil segalanya dari adiknya.

Dengan pandangan kosong dan wajah penuh rasa terluka, Kaguya tanpa alas kaki langsung berlari ke arah ruang penahanan adik bungsunya kemudian tanpa basa-basi ia mengambil kunci dari penjaga mengabaikan pertanyaan dari mereka.

Setelah membebaskan adiknya, Kaguya buru-buru kabur sebelum adik sulungnya menyadari tindakannya. Mereka akhirnya dikejar-kejar oleh para prajurit Kerajaan Britania. Tanpa alas kaki Kaguya berlari dengan kucuran air mata. Kakinya sakit, hatinya sakit, tubuhnya hampir rubuh kalau saja adiknya tidak menangkapnya. Kaguya tidak kuat lagi.

Tak lama kemudian para prajurit tiba, namun mereka tidak menemukan apa apa selain pepohonan dan tembok batu di depan mereka.

Di lain sisi, Kaguya dan adiknya tengah melarikan diri dari kejaran mereka dengan bantuan dua rekan assassin adiknya.

Mereka adalah Haya dan Hana. Mereka berdua menggunakan masker sehingga rupa mereka tidak terlihat jelas. Namun, yang jelas ternyata mereka telah bersumpah untuk mengabdi kepada adik Kaguya.

Kaguya yang tidak berdaya di gendong oleh Haya. Sedangkan Hana memimpin di depan dan adiknya di belakang. Mereka berempat melarikan diri menuju ke Orleans, daerah yang telah mereka bertiga bebaskan.

Setibanya di orleans, tak disangka-sangka mereka di sambut dengan haru oleh penduduk Orleans. Malahan mereka sudah menunggu-nungu kedatangan mereka bertiga kembali ke Orleans dan lagi adik Kaguya langsung ditunjuk sebagai raja di kerajaan Orleans. Kaguya pun merubah namanya menjadi Kagura yang di kemudian hari akan dikenal sebagai Putri Gura.

Akhirnya Orleans melepaskan diri dari Kerajaan Britania dan berkembang dengan pesatnya. Sehingga setelah Britania resmi mendapat raja baru, Orleans dapat bersaing dengan Britania.

Kemudian,

Tunggu, kenapa aku malah menerangkan Kisah Haru Asal-Usul kerajaan Orleans dan Kisah Suka-Duka Putri Gura?

Jadi kira-kira begitulah sejarah tempatku tinggal. Yap, benar sekali, aku tinggal di kerajaan Orleans.

.

Lalu untuk urusan merepotkan yang berikutnya adalah aku harus ke sekolah seperti yang sedang aku lakukan sekarang ini. Biasa memang. Lalu apanya yang merepotkan? Menunggu. Lebih tepatnya bosan... hari ini adalah hari turnamen. Dan turnamen hari ini adalah duel 1 lawan 1 yang mana ada 200 peserta dari 4 sekolah berbeda, Akademi St. Martha, Lilith, Paris, dan St. John. 50 peserta akan berduel di sekolahku, yang artinya setidaknya 25 duel akan terjadi di sekolahku. Setiap peserta akan mengambil nomor undian yang jumlahnya 25x2 dan untuk nomor yang sama akan melakukan duel.

Dan asal tahu saja nomor duelku adalah 24. Betapa apesnya aku, aku harus menunggu lama untuk duelku sendiri. Lawanku hari ini adalah Rock Lee dari Akademi St. Martha. Dan aku lebih merasa apes karena kabarnya, Akademi St. Martha terkenal karena selalu melahirkan petarung jarak dekat terbaik di dunia. Sedangkan aku sendiri tidak begitu ahli bertarung jarak dekat. Tapi aku yakin menang. Karena aku bukanlah murid biasa.

Mengesampingkan hal itu, sekarang aku sedang duduk melamun di atap, tepatnya di pojok atap menatap kearah perkotaan yang ramai hingar-bingar kegiatan penduduk paris.

Tak terasa mataku mulai merasakan kantuk. Perlahan, aku mulai kehilangan kesadaranku. Ku baringkan tubuhku ke belakang, kurasakan kepalaku mendarat pada sesuatu yang lembut. Ya, ini sepasang paha seseorang. Kubuka sedikit mataku, hal yang pertama kulihat adalah sepasang iris ruby menatapku dan surai merahnya. Aku mengenalnya... kemudian setelah itu aku kehilangan kesadaranku.

.

.

.

Ckriet!

Pintu rumah terbuka ketika ku dorong. Tubuh wanita di belakangku terasa dingin. Oh tuhan, dia dingin sekali...

"Tadaima!" Ucapku ketika aku memasuki rumahku.

"okaeri..."

Itu suara Kakak ku, kedengarannya berasal dari dapur.

Aku bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi bersama dengan wanita yang ku gendong tadi untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya yang dingin. U-uhm, maksu-dku tentu saja dengan air hangat.

Setelah aku masuk ke kamar mandi, ku nyalakan shower yang kemudian mancurkan air hangat.

Perlahan dengan ragu ku lepaskan kancing baju kemeja panjang yang ia kenakan kemudian ku lepas juga rok panjang ungu yang ia kenakan. Lalu kemudian aku juga melepaskan Bra hitam dan celana dalam hitam yang ia kenakan.

"..."

Aku tertegun melihat tubuh putihnya yang dipenuhi memar. Aku tidak tahu siksaan apa yang telah di alami wanita ini, tapi yang jelas ia telah menderita hingga tidak sanggup untuk menerima kenyataan. Bahkan luka bekas cambukan masih melekat di punggung wanita ini.

Ku tuangkan sabun cair yang biasa aku gunakan ke tanganku lalu ku gosokkan ke seluruh tubuhnya. Kemudian ku gosok meng-kramasi rambutnya dengan shampoku.

Setelah itu aku membilas seluruh tubuhnya dengan shower.

Aku kembali tertegun, wanita ini tadinya sangat buluk dan kumal. Sekarang aku dapat melihat dia begitu cantik, kulit putih, rambut pirang platinum berkilau, dengan tubuh yang elok dipandang. Kuteguk ludahku melihat betapa berisinya paha, pantat, dan payudara nya. Uhh, puting payudaranya berwarna ke ungu-unguan dan juga bibir merah jambunya, lalu... Oh tuhan, apa yang kupikirkan. Ampuni hambamu yang berdosa ini.

Setelah aku juga mandi, kumatikan shower lalu mengeringkan tubuhku dan tubuhnya dengan handukku. Kemudian aku melilitkan handuk kepahaku dan menggendong wanita itu keluar dari kamar mandi.

Ketika melewati dapur seorang perempuan manis berkulit putih pucat, bersurai putih twintail, dan ber iris merah darah menatapku kaget.

"Naruto-kun?"

Seketika rahangku jatuh. Gawat, aku melupakan eksistensinya, padahal tadi ia menjawab salam ku. Dia adalah kakakku, namanya adalah Naruko. Dia adalah homonculus yang diciptakan ayah angkatku untuk menemani ku. Tapi dia benar-benar manusiawi, ayah menciptakannya berdasarkan ciri-ciri ayah. Mereka benar-benar mirip kecuali sifat mereka.

Ngomong-ngomong sekarang ia mulai berjalan kearahku dan aku langsung menatapnya horror. Gawat!

Kutatap wajah wanita yang ku gendong.

"..."

Aku terdiam. Dia, tertidur?

"Naruto-kun,"

Aku kembali bergidik ngeri mendengar suara horror kakak ku yang ternyata sudah di depanku. Wajahku membiru! Mati aku!

"-Kau apakan anak orang..."

"A-a-a-a i-ittai!"

Ujarku seraya mengikuti arah kuping kiri ku yang di jewer olehnya.

"N-nee-san, dengarkan penjelasanku!" Ujarku.

Akhirnya ia melepaskan telinga kiriku yang demi sempak nee-chan yang sangat wangi, saat ini pasti dalam keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan.

"Naruto-kun, siapa dia?"

"Aku tidak tau."

...

Kami saling bertatapan. Ia dengan tatapan innocentnya dan aku dengan tatapan galak ku.

Ia menghela napas.

"Kalau begitu aku rubah pertanyaannya, bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengannya."

tbc

.

.

.

Fic pertama saya, mohon bimbingannya... :)

.

.

.

Arigatou gozaimasu!


	2. Chapter 2

Bab 2 - I am a Monster

Basa basi : Halo lagi! :v jangan lupa ya genre fict ini family, romance (romanci .). Plus action drama... :). Oh iya satu lagi, sepertinya ada reader yang kebingungan dengan pengemasan cerita Penulis. Jadi begini, Penulis menyusun scene dengan dua sudut pandang / Point of View. Sudut pandang orang ketiga (Penulis) dan Sudut pandang orang pertama (Naruto) yang saling berselingan. Jadi penulis akan menggunakan tanda POV setelah nama disebutkan ketika hendak menggunakan sudut pandang orang pertama di bagian sudut pandang orang ketiga.

Terlalu berbelit-belit? Nikmati aja... itung-itung nambahin word..., te-he! :v

Disclaimer : Penulis bukanlah pemilik Naruto

Udah itu aja :v

.

.

.

Naruto POV

Brakk!

"Apa yang kau lakukan Onee-chan!"

Terdengar teriakan seorang laki-laki dari arah pintu atap.

Seketika mataku terbuka. Aku terbangun dan kepalaku terjerembab menabrak pagar besi atap Sekolahan ketika aku mendengar suara tadi.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan! Adik bodoh!"

Seru seseorang dari belakangku yang terdengar seperti suara perempuan.

"I-ittai..."

Ujarku memegang kepalaku sakit. Kutebak, di wajahku sekarang pasti tercetak garis-garis menyerupai ketupat seperti pola pagar besi atap sekolah. Demi tetek nee-san ku yang wangi, akan ku hajar orang yang mengganggu tidurku.

Urat-urat kemarahan tercetak di kepalaku.

"WOI! Bajingan! Kenapa kalian teriak-teriak! Ga tau orang lagi tidur apa Woi!?"

Teriakku marah. Ganggu banget, lagi enak enak tidur malah teriak-teriak. Ngapain pada disini mereka.

Meskipun sekolah sedang berjalan, biasanya atap adalah tempat paling sepi. Dan biasanya hanya aku sendiri yang ada disini. Apalagi sekarang ini sedang diadakan turnamen tingkat kota. Tidak ada alasan bagi mereka untuk teriak-teriak gajelas di atap. Yang jelas mereka sangat mengganggu ketenanganku.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan pembunuh itu tidur di pangkuanmu kak!"

Sekali lagi, suara seruan laki-laki tadi mengusik kepalaku. Dan apa tadi, 'Pembunuh'? What the... Dimana tata krama mu woi! Udah ganggu tidur orang, ngatain orang sebagai 'pembunuh' lagi. Dasar anak jaman sekarang, tatakrama kurang diperhatikan. Tunggu dulu, kenapa aku merasa kalau pola pikir ku tadi seperti orang tua ya? Haah... dunia memang sudah tua, sampai-sampai orang setampan diriku merasa seperti orang tua.

Ngomong-ngomong, dari mana tadi. Oiya, aku lagi marah-marah ya.

"Menma-kun! Jangan begitu, bagaimanapun dia itu adik kita!"

Ucapan perempuan tadi membuatku seketika membeku. Mataku melotot,

Menma-kun...

Menma-kun,,,

Menma-kun...?

Siapa?

Nama itu terus terngiang di kepalaku. Nama yang tidak asing lagi bagiku, seseorang yang mengakibatkan ku menderita selama ini.

Bayangan masalalu tiba-tiba terlintas begitu saja dikepalaku, bayangan ketika aku tidak diperhatikan oleh keluargaku, bayangan ketika aku di tuduh membunuh ibu tiriku oleh ibu kandungku sendiri, bayangan ketika aku membunuh ibuku sendiri, bayangan ketika aku membunuh wanita menjijikkan itu.

Menma... Namikaze... kah?

Lalu aku mulai memikirkan perempuan tadi yang juga mengucapkan kalimat 'dia itu adik kita'.

Yang artinya dia itu...

"Apa maksudmu Karin!?"

Ya, dia Karin, aku mengingatnya. Bagaimana aku tidak ingat seorang perempuan yang selalu selalu menemaniku, menemani seorang pecundang seperti ku, yang bahkan orang tua ku sendiri sama sekali tidak memerhatikanku. Setidaknya itulah yang ia lakukan sebelum kejadian 'itu' terjadi.

Karin, kakak perempuanku. Ah, benar... dia bukan kakak ku, dia kakak tiri ku. Aku baru ingat, kami beda ibu, beda ayah juga. Tapi kami saudara.

"dia yang membunuh ibu kita! Apa kau tidak ingat!"

Sekali lagi, laki-laki bernama Menma-kun tadi berteriak. Bisakah kau berhenti berteriak, dasar bajingan. Kau membuat kepalaku semakin sakit, dasar bodoh. Ah tidak, sepertinya aku lah yang bodoh, dari dulu ia memang paling benci dengan ku. Tidak mungkin ia akan berhenti menggangguku meskipun aku memohon kepadanya.

"Cuih! Jangan ingatkan aku kalau dia itu adikku, Karin!"

Dan sekali lagi, oh sepertinya aku terlalu banyak mengungkapkan kalimat 'dan sekali lagi'. Tapi itu kebenarannya. Uhum, dan sekali lagi teriakannya benar-membuatku sekali lagi pusing. Ah, kata-katanya benar-benar menusuk hatiku. Haha... Lucu juga ya ketika aku berkali-kali menggunakan kalimat 'Sekali lagi' sedangkan itu benar-benar bertentangan.

Perlahan aku, mengubah posisi ku kearah mereka berdua. Entah kenapa ketika aku melakukannya, mereka diam saja. Dan karena aku terlalu menikmati ketika si Menma-kun tadi terdiam, aku sampai memutar tubuhku dua kali sampai aku berhadapan dengan mereka. Dan itu benar-benar membuatku merasa diriku seperti orang sinting.

Buktinya, mereka memandangku datar dengan keringat sebiji jagung menggantung di kepala mereka seakan mengatakan 'Kau sinting?'.

Dan aku balik menatap mereka dengan keringat sebiji jagung menggantung di kepala ku pula dengan tatapan datar pula sekan mengatakan 'Sepertinya begitu'.

Kembali ke ekspresi semula aku menatap mereka datar. Mereka adalah prodigy dari klan Uzumaki, khususnya lelaki yang disebut Menma-kun tadi. Menma-kun seingatku memiliki kapasitas mana yang menakjubkan. Itu adalah kebalikan dari diriku yang dulu yang kapasitas manaku sangat rendah. Bahkan kapasitas mana ku hampir menyamai warga sipil. Tapi itu diriku yang dulu.

"Kenapa kalian disini?"

Ku lihat seragam yang mereka kenakan. Ah, jadi begitu... mereka berasal dari akademi St. John. yang notabenenya adalah akademi yang mengikuti turnamen tetapi bukan berasal dari kota paris, melainkan berasal dari kota Lyon yang merupakan kota terdekat dari paris. Dan seingatku akademi yang berada di Lyon hanya akademi St. John saja dan merupakan akademi ter elit di Orleans. Maka dari itu dalam turnamen tingkat kota, Kota Lyon dan Paris yang berada di satu teritori, yaitu Orleans timur melakukan turnamen tingkat kota.

Kerajaan Orleans terbagi menjadi dua teritori, Orleans Barat dan Orleans Timur. Orleans Barat terdiri dari tiga kota dan Orleans Timur dua kota.

Seingatku, Klan Uzumaki merupakan klan yang berada di teritori Orleans Barat, tepatnya di kota Marseille. Yah, kota marseille dan Lyon bersandingan sih. Jadi bukan tidak mungkin mereka berdua bersekolah di Lyon yang merupakan akademi terbaik se Orleans.

Sepertinya aku mengucapkan pertanyaan yang tak perlu mereka jawab. Aku dapat menebak apa yang mereka lakukan disini. Laki-laki yang disebut Menma-kun itu pasti ikut turnamen ini, dan Karin menontonnya.

Langit mulai mendung. Dan sepertinya aku di diskualifikasi karena tidak mendatangi pertarungan.

"Menma-kun ikut turnamen, dan aku disini untuk mendukungnya, Naruto-kun."

Uhum, diluar ekspektasi ku, ternyata Karin menjawab. Ia tersenyum lemah kearahku.

Aku sekarang sepenuhnya menghadap kearah Karin. Mata kami saling bertatapan. Ia menatapku penuh harap sedangkan aku menatapnya dengan datar. Kulitku memucat, sedangkan dirinya mulai bergetar.

Dia menawan... Kekhawatiran yang menawan...

Merah.

"Seharusnya kami yang bertanya, kenapa kau ada di sini, Pembunuh!?"

"Akh", entah kenapa aku mendesah, ucapan laki-laki bernama Menma-kun tadi penuh dengan tekanan disetiap kata-nya terutama pada kata 'Pembunuh'. Ah ya, mungkin diriku sendiri yang sedang tertekan.

Kupalingkan wajahku kearah Menma-kun tadi.

Apa yang Menma-kun katakan tadi?

'Kenapa kau ada disini?'

Uhh kasar sekali. Tidakkah ia melihat seragam Akademi Lilith ku?

Ah, jelas sekali dia sangat membenci ku, dia sangat tidak menerima keberadaanku.

Kuubah arah tubuhku menghadap ke Menma-kun. Kepala ku menunduk, sedikit berat bagiku untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Kau tahu, aku bertanya seperti itu karena rumah kalian berada di Marseille. Tapi mengingat St. John adalah sekolah terelit dan berada di kota yang bertetangga dengan kota mu, aku bisa mengerti kenapa kalian berada disini. Tapi..."

Ku dongakkan kepalaku. Sekarang terlihat jelas wajah Menma-kun yang menatapku dengan tatapan menusuk.

Hitam.

Sepertinya Menma-kun mengecat rambutnya. Terakhir kali, seingatku warna rambutnya adalah merah sedangkan seseorang yang bernama Menma-ini memiliki rambut berwarna Hitam. Ah, dia sama menawannya dengan Karin. Kebencian yang menawan.

"... Bukankah terlalu kasar menanyakan alasan keberadaanku di sini sedangkan kau melihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri aku tengah menggunakan seragam Akademi Lilith..."

Hitam...

"...Kau mengucapkanya seakan-akan tidak ada tempat bagiku di dunia ini untuk kujadikan sebagai tempat pulang."

Kau sangat mirip sekali dengan orang yang dulu ku panggil ayah, Menma-kun. Are? Oh, ternyata aku masih memiliki ingatan tentang orang itu. Siapa dia?

"Sepertinya orang tuamu mengajarimu dengan sangat baik, Menma-kun. Sampai-sampai tatakrama mu seakan terbuang ke laut."

Sreeek!

Menma-kun memunculkan rantai dari arah depanku meluncur menuju wajahku.

Dengan reflek ku, aku menangkap rantai itu menggunakan tangan kanan ku.

Menma-kun mengulas senyum tipis.

Sreeet!

Rantai itu melilit tangan kanan ku dengan kuat.

Krak!

Namun dalam sekejap dapat ku potong rantai itu dengan katana yang sudah berada di tangan kiriku.

Ia kemudian memunculkan 20 rantai dari punggungnya yaang menyerang ku dari segala arah.

Author POV

Mata Menma melotot.

"Tidak mungkin!"

Gumamnya tidak percaya. Di depan matanya, Naruto dengan katana yang di tangan kirinya dapat menebas seluruh rantai yang ia gunakan. Berkali-kali ia menambah jumlah rantai yang ia gunakan, tapi tetap saja semua hancur oleh tebasan Naruto.

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat ketika ia sadar telah ada sebilah katana di depan lehernya. 'sejak kapan?' ia benar-benar ter kejut. Ia merasakan keberadaan Naruto, tapi tidak dengan katananya. Jangankan keberadaan, suara tebasan saja ia tidak dengar.

Matanya melirik ke kiri, terdapat tangan yang menggenggam katana yang kapan saja dapat menebas lehernya.

"Melawan, kepalamu terpotong!"

Ujar Naruto dengan suara menusuk.

Menma hanya dapat membisu dengan gigi bergemelutuk.

Karin pun begitu tak dapat berucap, tubuh menggigil bergetar hebat. Ia sangat takut.

"Menyebutku, sebagai pembunuh..."

Naruto memulai monolognya.

"... Ngoceh tidak jelas, tidak mau menyebutku sebagai saudaramu... Tapi, memangnya kita bersaudara?"

"...Seenaknya berkata seakan dunia tidak mengakuiku walaupun kenyataanya memang seperti itu..."

Tangan kanan Menma mulai bergerak kesamping.

"Kemudian menyerangku dengan brutal. Tidakkah kau diajari tatakrama, Menma-kun?"

Sreet!

Tiba-tiba muncul sulur rantai dari tangan kanan Menma.

Crash! Cek! Cek!

Bress

Seketika tongkol kepala Menma berpisah dengan tubuhnya bersamaan dengan turunnya hujan.

"Sudah kubilang jangan melawan, kan? Kepalamu sekarang sudah putus karena kesalahanmu sendiri, kan, Menma-kun?"

"Kyaaa!"

Dan seketika itu pula Karin menjerit hebat ketika melihat adik kandungnya kehilangan nyawa tepat didepan matanya. Karin menutup mulutnya, perutnya merasa mual. Darah dimana-mana. Air mata mengalir deras seperti hujan yang tenangah terjadi. Matanya melotot melihat kepala adiknya terpisah dengan tubuhnya dalam keadaan mata melotot.

Kresek!

Tubuh Karin terdorong hingga punggungnya menabrak pagar besi. Matanya terpejam merasakan sakit di punggunya dan di lehernya. Naruto mencekik lehernya dengan kuat. Tubuh mereka saling menempel. Wajah Naruto tepat berada di sampingnya.

"Ah!"

Karin mendesah saat Naruto menggigit-gigit pelan dan mengemut daun telinga kanannya.

Tanpa Karin sadari, ia memejamkan mata menikmati setiap lumatan Naruto. Ia remas baju Naruto terbawa suasana sensual.

Akhirnya Naruto menghentikannya kegiatannya. Menarik kepalanya, menatap wajah Karin dari dekat. Ia ulurkan tangannya melepas kacamata yang Karin kenakan. Ia ingin melihat mata Karin secara langsung, ia ingin Karin membuka matanya dan menatap mata Naruto. Ruby, berkilau, indah...

Merah

Mata Karin seketika terbuka bereaksi karena Kacamatanya terlepas. Dan betapa terkejutnya dirinya ketika ia membuka mata lagsung disuguhi seorang yang bak malaikat dengan iris biru safir cerah menatapnya sayu dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya. Hanya melihatnya saja membuat dirinya lemas.

Biru

Karin tersipu melihat sosok tersebut.

Merah

Slurp!

Karin begitu terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Naruto menjilat bibirnya. Ini bahkan lebih membuatnya deg-degan ketimbang pertama kali ia menyatakan cintanya kepada mantan pacarnya. Dan bahkan ia lebih merinding daripada ketika pertama kali ia berciuman. 'Apa ini?'

Kepala Naruto kembali merangsek ke samping kanan kepala Karin. Ia mengulas senyum sehingga memperlihatkan taringnya yang mulai muncul. Matanya berubah menjadi berwarna merah darah.

Seraya berkata. "Itadakimasu." Ia mulai menyingkirkan rambut Karin yang menutupi lehernya. Kini terlihatlah leher jenjang Karin yang membut senyum Naruto makin melebar. Ia mulai menjilat-jilat leher kanan Karin, membuat si empu mengerang dan menggeliat. Tanpa sadar tangan kirinya meremas bokong Karin dengan lembut.

"K-kumoho, j-jadikan aku milikmu, Naruto-kun."

Ucap Karin terbuai.

"Dengan senang hati."

Merah

Clep!

Naruto menancapkan gigi taringnya, meminum darah Karin.

Karin sendiri malah merasa nikmat dengan perlakuan Naruto, ia telah terhipnotis oleh pesona Naruto.

Hitam

"Hentikan Naruto!"

Sayangnya kegiatannya di intrupsi oleh seseorang yang muncul dari pintu tangga. Bukan seorang, tapi dua orang. Seorang Laki-laki dan perempuan, Sasuke dan Hinata.

Karena ada yang mengganggunya, Naruto menghentikan acara minum darahnya. Dengan tubuh yang masih menempel dengan Karin, ia memutar tubuhnya. Tangan kanannya terus mengelus kepala Karin dan tangan kirinya terus meremas bokong Karin.

Keringat sebiji jagung menggantung dikepala Sasuke. "Kau sudah menyadari kalau kami sudah berada di situ kan dari tadi?"

Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menyeringai.

"Tentu saja, Aku ingin menunjukkan padamu kalau bukan hanya kau saja yang memiliki pesona."

Sasuke mendadak nge blank mendengar jawaban dari Naruto.

"Dasar Duren Siscon."

Sambil melepas pelukannya, Naruto menggendong Karin ala tuan putri lalu mendudukkannya di dalam gedung tangga dimana Sasuke dan Hinata.

"yah, sekalian memberi tahu kalian siapa aku yang sebenarnya."

Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto. Taring? Mata merah? Rambut semakin memucat dengan ujung merah?

"Jadi ini dirimu yang sebenarnya, Naruto? Sebenarnya aku sudah curiga ketika terakhir kali kita sparing. Regenerasimu terlalu cepat, jadi ini alasannya."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Menma. "tapi ini bukannya kelewat sadis?"

Karin kembali melotot menutup mulutnya, ia kembali merasakan mual. Ia melupakan adiknya?

Naruto tersenyum, semakin menampakkan taringnya.

Duk!

Naruto menendang tongkol kepala Menma sembarang.

Alis Karin menukik.

"Apa yan-"

"tenang saja, ia masih hidup."

Jlep!

Naruto menusuk dadanya sendiri dengan tangan kanannya. Tiga eksistensi lain yang berada disana hanya dapat membisu dengan perut mual dan pandangan terkejut.

Jrash!

Naruto mencabut jantungnya kemudian meremas jantungnya diatas leher Menma yang terpotong.

Perlahan dari bekas potongan di leher Menma mulai muncul kembali kepala Menma seiring kucuran darah dari jantung Naruto yang ia remas. Entah harus merasa takjup atau merasa jijik, tiga eksistensi lain itu masih diam membisu melihat keajaiban didepan mereka.

Akhirnya kepala Menma kembali seperti semula. Dengan segera Naruto mengangkat Menma kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke hendak Protes tapi segera dijelaskan oleh Naruto bahwa mereka harus segera membawa Menma dan Karin ke ruang UKS dan menyuruh Hinata mengambil seragam cadangan yang Naruto taruh di lokernya.

.

Sret!

Naruto menyelimuti Karin setelah merebahkannya di atas kasur UKS kemudian mengelus dahi Karin.

"Jaga dirimu, Nee-chan."

Wajah Karin merona, matanya berkedip beberapa kali. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Naruto memanggilnya Nee-chan.

Naruto berbalik hendak keluar dari tirai karena Hinata memanggilnya.

Sesaat sebelum keluar tirai Naruto menoleh kembali kearah Karin, kemudian berucap. "Kau semakin cantik ketika tidak menggunakan kacamata, Karin."

Seketika wajah Karin menjadi semakin memerah. Ia tutupi wajahnya menggunakan sprei. "Berisik, Naruto-kun no baka!" cicitnya dengan mulut tersenyum.

.

"Seorang kakak Masokis, seorang kakak yang normal, dan kau yang sadis. Keluarga yang lengkap na, Siscon-san?" Ucap Sasuke ketika Naruto hendak keluar dari UKS.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar itu dari seorang Brocon sepertimu, pantat ayam," Ucap Naruto balik menyindir Sasuke.

Twich!

Sasuke naik pitam. Perempatan perempatan tak bertanggung jawab muncul di wajah tampannya.

Naruto mengibaskan tangannya seraya berjalan kearah toilet.

.

"Sasuke-san,"

Sebut Hinata.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau yakin, Naruto-san akan kembali Sasuke-san?"

Hinata menunjuk kearah kaca, tepatnya ke arah luar dimana Naruto terlihat sedang berlari dalam hujan.

Tatapan Sasuke horor. "Kenapa gak bilang dari tadi!?"

Segera ia berlari kearah pintu keluar.

"Woiii! Mau kemana kau, Bajingan!"

"Hahahaha! Jaga mereka untuk ku ne, Sas-Uke! Hahaha!"

"Jancuuuuuuuuk!" Jerit Sasuke membahana.

.

.

.

Tbc...

.

.

.

Halo lagi... :v makasih ya buat yang udah baca sama yang review... kali ini Penulis hanya menampilkan satu scene saja, hehehe :v

Review ya...

.

.

.

Arigiatou-osu! .


	3. Chapter 3

Bab 3 – Half-Vampire vs Half-Angel

Basa-basi : Halo gaesss! Wes sui ra temu guys! :v nilai 100 untuk author, tepuk tangannnn! :v ingat loh, cerita ini ada genre comedy, mini-Ecchinya... huhuahahaha! :v kubuat agar terasa sedikit manusiawi. Karena manusia tidak akan mendapat kemanusiaannya apabila tidak ada hal-hal Ecchi, tehehehe :v

Disclaimer : Penulis bukanlah pemilik Naruto

Udah, itu aja :v

.

.

.

Kubuka mata ku perlahan, ugh silau. Kurasa sudah pagi.

Ku gerakkan tangan kiri ku untuk menutupi mataku dari terik matahari. Kamarku memang berada di lantai dua bagian timur sehingga sinar matahari pagi dapat menerobos kamarku lewat jendela kamar. Tapi tanganku tidak dapat kugerakkan.

Are? Kok berat, seperti ada yang menindih tanganku. Tidak, tidak hanya tanganku, hampir seluruh tubuh bagian kiri ku di tindih sesuatu, aku merasakannya. Dan aku merasakan hembusan angin dari leherku. Agak risih sih, tapi entah kenapa aku malah merasa enak. Entahlah, aku merasa aneh sekali.

Ku coba gerakkan sekali lagi. Are! Empuk cuk! Siku ku menyenggol sesuatu yang empuk, tapi nyaman. Kurasa ini sesuatu yang selalu seorang wanita gendong di dadanya. Ah, malu aku menyebut namanya.

Kurasa wajahku memanas. Bukan, ini bukan karena sinar matahari, sesuatu yang lain, yah seperti efek rasa malu ku.

Ku gerakkan kembali tanganku.

"Akh!"

Crot!

What the fuck! Terdengar suara erangan perempuan dari samping leherku. Ugh, mendadak keluar darah dari hidungku. Sekarang aku yakin 90 persen yang ada di sampingku adalah seorang perempuan. Dan aku dapat merasakan betapa halusnya kulit tubuh perempuan itu yang berkontak dengan tubuhku khususnya perutku yang tidak terbalut baju.

Ku paksakan mataku agar terbuka.

silau...

Merah

Kepalau memang meneleng kearah kanan, tepatnya kearah timur yang mana matahari menerobos lewat kaca kamarku. Dengan segera tangan kanan ku menutupi sinar matahari.

Secara reflek kepalaku ku palingkan kearah kiri.

Mataku melebar. Dia... perempuan yang kutemukan ketika aku pulang kemarin...

Wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajahku. Dengan terpaan sinar matahari, wajahnya bersinar bak malaikat. Cantik.

Perlahan ia membuka matanya, kini terlihat iris aqua indahnya yang memantulkan cahaya matahari. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Sebelum akhirnya mata kami benar-benar saling tatap. Sudut bibirnya mulai naik, ia tersenyum lembut kearahku.

Dunia seakan berhenti ketika aku melihat senyum manis itu. Aku terpana. Ya, aku terpana. Bangun pagi-pagi dan bertemu malaikat, malaikat yang indah tentunya. Mati sekarang pun aku tidak masalah.

"Ohayou, Goshujin-sama."

Suara merdunya seketika membangunkanku dari alam hayalku. Wajahku memanas.

"Uaaaa!"

Sret!

Aku langsung melesat kebelakang kemudian berdiri di samping ranjangku bersamaan dengan jeritanku tadi. Wah, aku menjerit. Memalukan.

Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Si-siapa kau?"

Kampret, kenapa aku gugup.

Oh, tuhan... Aku baru sadar perempuan itu tidak memakai busana sama sekali. Kulit putih nya berkilau terkena terpaan sinar matahari, wajahnya menunduk dengan tangan kanannya menyentuh dadanya.

"are? Jantung saya berdetak lebih cepat ketika wajah saya bertatapan dengan wajah Goshujin-sama."

"..."

Aku terdiam. Ternyata dia merasakan hal yang sama dengan diriku. Tapi, aku penasaran, kenapa ia memanggilku sebagai tuan, padahal kami baru saja bertemu.

Ia mulai berdiri dan berjalan kearahku. Ku perhatikan kembali seluruh tubuhnya. Tunggu...

Merah

Apa itu?

Aku baru menyadari kalau di leher kirinya terdapat suatu mark menempel disana. Aku benar-benar penasaran sekarang.

"Aku Naruto Uzumaki, Siapa Namamu?"

Kutanya dirinya tepat ketika wajahnya telah bertatapan dengan diriku. Meskipun aku mengajaknya ngobrol tetapi mataku tidak menatapnya tetapi melengos terus menatap mark di lehernya yang berwarna hitam kontras dengan warna kulitnya, berbentuk seperti angka 3 dalam bahasa romawi. Dahiku mengerut, Ini seperti sebuah Mark, Seal, atau Tatto biasa? Mark adalah suatu tanda yang diberikan ke suatu tubuh dengan tanda itu sebagai kekuatan itu sendiri, Seal adalah tanda yang diberikan ke suatu tubuh dengan tujuan menghambat kekuatan atau memaksa keluar kekuatan yang terdapat pada tubuh itu sendiri, sedangkan tatto, yah itu adalah suatu tanda yang berada di tubuh seseorang yang fungsi utamanya adalah sebagai hiasan.

"Namaku, Alte... Maksud saya Alexander Ino.."

Ucap perempuan itu dengan gugup.

Aku mengangguk pelan, entah perasaanku saja atau dia tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Entahlah, apa peduliku, lagipula itu adalah hal yang wajar, kami baru bertemu. Menyembunyikan sesuatu memanglah hal yang dibenarkan apabila subjek yang diberitahu adalah orang asing yang bahkan belum ada lima menit bertemu.

Kurasa kedua telapak Alexander-san menyentuh pipi ku. Halus, ia mengarahkan wajahku yang masih menatap tanda di lehernya kearah wajah perempuan ini. Entah apa yang tengah ia pikirkan, aku tidak tahu. Jujur saja, aku mulai merasa bukan hanya asal perempuan ini saja yang tidak jelas, tapi tingkahnya pun tidak jelas.

Telapak tangan Alexander-san terus bergerak mengelus wajahku, dari pipi ke rahang kemudian ibu jarinya memainkan bibirku.

Tidak tahan menatap mata sayu indah milik Alexander-san, aku mengalihkan tatapanku ke kalung yang ia pakai. Kalung salib berwarna hitam yang indah dengan ukiran relief aksara berwarna putih yang aku tidak mengerti artinya. Yang jelas itu sangatlah indah. Apalagi sekarang posisi benda indah itu berada diantara bongkahan payudara Alexander-san yang ukurannya besar menantangku untuk memijit-mijitnya.

Aku mulai menyadari hidungku mengeluarkan cairan merah yang menjijikkan. Ini adalah darah, aku mimisan. Dan darah kotor itu menetes tepat diatas payudara Alexander-san.

Pandangan mataku mulai beralih kembali ke wajah Alexander-san yang menatapku dengan senyum manisnya. Kemudian kulihat bibir mungilnya mulai berucap.

"Umu~... Goshujin-sama no Ecchi."

"Gomennasaaaaaiii!" jeritku berbalik memungguni Alexander-san sambil menutup hidungku.

"Maafkan aku Alexander-san, aku tidak bermaksud melihat payudaramu dengan tapapa-"

Aku langsung membungkam mulutku. Gawat tanpa ku sadari aku mengakui bahwa aku memandangi payudara montok Alexander-san. Berakhir sudah nama baik seorang Naruto Uzumaki. Pikirku dengan aura pucat mengelilingiku.

"Hihihi..."

Bulu kudukku secara sepontan merinding mendengar tawa halus Alexander-san.

"...Ne~, jika Goshujin-sama memang menginginkannya, Goshujin-sama boleh kok membelainya~."

Ucapnya dengan nada sensual dan sedetik kemudian aku merasakan dua benda empuk itu berhimpitan dengan punggungku. Kedua tangan Alexander-san melingkar di perutku.

Crottt!

Darah kembali menyembur dari hidungku dengan deras.

Pelukan Alexander-san semakin mengencang membuatku lebih merasakan nikmatnya benda empuk itu. Sekuat tenaga aku menahan diriku agar tidak kehilangan kendali kemudian berbalik menyerangnya dengan buas. Di sela-sela ketika aku berusaha mati-matian menahan diri, Alexander-san tiba-tiba berceletuk.

"Dan jika Goshujin-sama menginginkan tubuhku, daku bersedia menyerahkan keperawananku untuk Goshujin-sama..."

Crott!

Darah kotorku kembali muncrat setelah Alexander-san selesai mengucapkan kata-kata sensual yang menggugah jiwa laki-laki ku. Inilah titik darah penghabisan ku, setelah ini entah aku bisa menahan diri atau tidak.

"Iyaakh!"

Tiba-tiba Alexander-san mendesah dengan agak keras. Dan hancur sudah pertahanan yang sejauh ini telah ku pertahankan. Sedetik kemudian aku membalik tubuhku, menatap wajahnya yang menatapku sayu. Kemudian ku dorong dia hingga terhantuk diatas ranjangku. Kini terlihat sudah daerah kewanitaannya yang menatapku seakan mengundangku untuk mencicipinya.

Aargh, masa bodoh dengan diri kami yang baru saja kenal. Aku tidak peduli! Dia yang membuatku seperti ini. Aku sudah merasakan milikku tegang tingkat maksimal. Ugh, Sabar dedek kecil, sebentar lagi kau akan merasakan nikmatnya dunia ini.

Ku pegang ikat pinggangku, hendak melepaskan-

Ckleek!

Secara sepontan aku menghentikan apa yang tengah kulakukan. Wajahku pucat pasi. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, kepalaku mulai menengok kearah kanan. Begitu pula dengan Alexander-san yang dengan anggunnya menengokkan kepalanya kearah kiri tepat dimana pintu kamarku berada untuk melihat siapa yang mengintrupsi kami.

Merah

Itu Nee-san.

Tatapanku menjadi kosong. Alexander-san yang terbaring diatas ranjang tanpa sehelai benangpun. Kemudian diriku yang berdiri gagah didepan Alexander-san dengan tatapan mesumku melepaskan ikat pinggangku. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan situasi ini. Bisa-bisanya aku terjebak dalam situasi yang menyebabkanku terlihat sebagai seseorang yang akan memerkosa gadis tak berdaya meskipun kenyataannya memang begitu.

Wajah Nee-san tampak suram.

"Sumimasen... sepertinya saya salah kamar, silahkan lanjutkan kegiatan anu-anu kalian, tuan dan nyonya..."

Ujar Nee-san seraya menutup pintu kamarku dengan pelan.

Aku terbengong. Oh tidak, duniaku telah hancur. Ku tolehkan kepalaku kembali kearah Alexander-san.

"Ehehe..."

Alexander-san malah kembali tertawa halus yang entah kenapa membuatku semakin kesal terhadapnya. Sambil membenarkan ikat pinggangku aku berlari sekuat tenaga mengejar Nee-san ku.

"Jancuuuuuk!" Jeritku membahana.

.

.

.

Diruang makan Naruto sekarang ini entah mengapa auranya terasa begitu berat.

Naruto duduk di sisi meja yang berhadapan dengan Naruko. Naruko terus saja memancarkan aura tidak bersahabat yang membuat Naruto serasa akan ditelan hidup-hidup. Mata merah darah Naruko menatap dingin kearah Naruto.

"Sudah kuduga, perempuan bernama Alexander itu adalah pacar Naruto-kun. Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak terus terang saja kepadaku Naruto-kun?" Ucap Naruko menundukkan kepalanya dan mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi sedih. Tidak ada aura mencekam lagi.

"Dia memang bukan pacarku, Nee-chan! Kami saja baru berkenala pagi ini..." Naruto sudah tidak memiliki alasan lain untuk meyakinkan kakaknya. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa dari semalam kakaknya itu selalu ngotot menyebut Si Alexander itu sebagai pacar Naruto. Lalu, bisa-bisanya pagi ini ia terbangun dengan gadis itu yang telah berada di sampingnya, seingatnya gadis itu terbaring di kamar kakaknya setelah kakaknya menyembuhkan luka lebamnya.

"Lalu bisa kau jelaskan bagaimana kau bisa hendak memerkosa seorang perempuan yang baru saja kau kenali?"

Checkmate! Naruto membatu, ia tidak dapat mengelak pertanyaan kakaknya. Dilihat darimanapun situasi nya tadi pagi adalah seperti dirinya hendak mencabuli Alexander. Tatapan mata Naruto mulai berpindah kearah Alexander yang tengah memasak di dapur bermaksud meminta pertolongan yang langsung dibalas dengan senyuman tanpa dosa oleh Alexander.

Kletuk!

Urat di kepala Naruto mulai mengeras.

"Sudah kuduga, Alexander-san memanglah pacarmu. Sudahlah Naruto-kun tak perlu mengelak lagi, aku senang setelah kau lama melajang, akhirnya adikku tercinta mendapatkan pasangan hidup."

Tiba-tiba Naruko berceletuk dengan airmata haru merembes dari kelopak matanya.

Kletuk!

Urat kepala Naruto semakin mengeras, kepalanya mulai mengepul. Ia siap meledak kapan saja.

"Aku kira adikku akan selalu menjadi jones selamanya dan terus saja menempel di ketiakku. Aku bahagia ternyata aku salah. Sekarang aku jadi lega ketika adikku tersayang telah dewasa dan mendapat pasangan hidup."

Entah itu sebuah ejekan atau ungkapan bahagia yang jelas malah semakin membuat Naruto semakin murka. Iris mata birunya mulai memunculkan garis vertikal yang mengerikan kemudian entah bagaiman ia sudah memegang pedang jenis rapier di tangan kanannya yang siap menusuk Naruko.

"Umu! Hidangan sudah siap! Silahkan dinikmati, Goshujin-sama, Hime-sama!"

Ucap Alexander dengan senyum lembutnya. Rapier Naruto berhenti tepat didepan mata Naruko sebelum menusuknya entah kenapa Naruko tenang-tenang saja meskipun matanya terancam. Tangis haru Naruko dan ledakan amarah Naruto mereda digantikan dengan senyum setan melihat berbagai makanan khas kerajaan tepat dihadapan mereka.

Bum!

Mereka berdua memakan hidangan itu seperti sedang kesurupan setan. Bukan berarti mereka berdua tidak pernah memakan makanan seperti itu atau belum makan selama setahun, tapi dengan melihat makanan-makanan itu saja mereka berdua langsung seperti tersihir untuk memangsa semuanya.

Alexander tersenyum melihat makanan yang ia buat sangat di nikmati oleh kedua orang yang ia sebut sebagai tuannya. Setiap orang akan sangat senang apabila masakannya begitu dinikmati oleh orang yang memakannya.

"Umu, Bagaimana hidangan buatan saya, Goshujin-sama, Hime-sama?"

Tiba-tiba Alexander bertanya ketika Naruto dan Naruko tengah menikmati hidangan buatannya. Ia tersenyum lembut dengan mata sayunya.

Ulp

Dua bersaudara itu menelan makanan yang tengah mereka kunyah kemudian mengangguk dengan cepat tersenyum lebar membuat senyum Alexander juga melebar. Naruto terdiam sejenak, ia melihat Alexander dengan seksama kemudian setelah sadar akan sesuatu ia bertanya.

"Kau tidak makan, Alexander-san?"

Tanya Naruto bingung. Naruko pun kelihatannya juga penasaran dan mulai mengalihkan atensinya dari makanan ke Alexander.

"Ah iya, kau sama sekali tidak menyentuh hidangan mu sendiri. Ada apa?"

Mereka berdua penasaran. Sedangkan Alexander terus saja tersenyum lembut.

"Maafkan saya Goshujin-sama, Hime-sama, sebagai pelayan, saya akan memakan sisa makanan yang telah Goshujin-sama dan Hime-sama makan... hihihi"

Jawab Alexander menelengkan wajahnya kekiri. Naruko dan Naruto terdiam. 'Begitukah cara hidupmu sebelum ini?' begitulah yang tengah mereka pikirkan.

"Kau ingin menjadi pelayan Naruto-kun, Alexander-san?"

Tanya Naruko penasaran. Ia bertanya dengan bertopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya menatap kearah Ino dengan senyum menawan yang Naruko punya. Ia senang sekali. Akan ada seseorang yang akan mengurus adiknya yang selama ini hidup sendiri sejak SMP. Melihat kebiasaan adiknya yang selalu bangun kesiangan, ia dapat menebak kalau adiknya tidak pernah sarapan. Lagipula biarpun adiknya berakhir dengan jatuh hati dengan Alexander, ia akan tetap senang. Hey sebagai kakak, bagaimana Naruko tidak senang memiliki kesempatan mendapat adik ipar yang pandai memasak, sopan, menggairahkan, sexy, cantik, manis, dan ramah seperti Alexander. Perempuan seperti ini hanya ada 1 dari 100 perempuan yang ada di dunia.

Pipi Alexander merona. "Umu,... Ayah saya berpesan untuk menjadikan orang pertama yang menolong saya, kemudian memiliki kepribadian baik, saya harus menjadikannya tuan." Ujarnya.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi pelayan Adikku... bagaimana Ino-chan? Kau mau?"

Ujar Naruko menunjuk kearah Alexander. Naruto menanggapinya dengan kembali memakan hidangan didepannya yang artinya ia sama sekali tidak keberatan menjadikan Alexander sebagai pelayannya.

Alexander berdiri kemudian menunduk kearah Naruko dan Naruto layaknya seorang pelayan.

"Umu, saya mau Hime-sama... saya sangat senang bisa melayani Goshujin-sama, Saya akan mempertaruhkan hidup saya untuk Goshujin-sama... Arigatou gozaimasu Hime-sama."

Ujar Alexander. Ia terdengar sangat senang sekali menjadi pelayan Naruto.

"Maa, kau tidak perlu bertimakasih, aku lah yang harusnya berterima kasih... aku akan tenang apabila ada yang mau mengurus adik bodohku ini."

Kata Naruko menyeringai tipis kearah Naruto yang langung dibalas oleh si empu dengan tatapan tajam. "Bolehkah aku mengubah namamu, Alexander-san?"

Tanya Naruko dengan senyum misterius yang membuat Naruto mau tidak mau harus menelan ludahnya.

"Tentu saja Hime-sama, anda boleh mengganti nama saya... Umu, saya akan senang meskipun nama yang akan anda berikan buruk." Jawab Alexander seraya kembali duduk di kursi mengulas senyum manis kearah Naruko.

Naruto meminum air. Entah kenapa tenggorokannya terasa kering.

Senyum Naruko melebar. 'Rasakan ini, Baka-otouto... Uhuhuhu."

"Namamu akan kuubah menjadi Uzumaki Ino."

Byuur!

Seketika Naruto langsung menyemburkan airnya kearah Naruko. Kemudian menatap nyalang kearah kakaknya itu. Apa-apaan kakaknya itu memberikan nama seenaknya. Wajah Naruto merona sedangkan Naruko sendiri sudah siap meledak atas semburan yang dilakukan oleh adiknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Bakayarou!"

Sembur Naruko sudah menyiapkan lingkar sihir berwarna merah yang sangat besar di belakangnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, Baka-Anee! Kenapa kau seenaknya memberi nama dengan margaku!"

Balas Naruto menyembur kakaknya seraya mengacungkan rapier di tangan kanannyanya.

Prok! Prok!

Alexander atau yang lebih mudah di sebut Ino menepuk tangannya agar mendapatkan atensi dari dua bersaudara yang tengah bertengkar itu.

"mah-mah... sudahlah Goshujin-sama, Hime-sama, tidak baik bertengkar didepan hidangan..."

Ujar Ino tersenyum dengan aura tidak bersahabat di belakangnya sebagai backroundnya.

Ulp!

Mau tidak mau Naruto dan Naruko harus kembali menelan ludah mereka.

"H-/hai' Maid-sama!"

Ujar Naruto dan Naruko bersamaan. Keringat mengucur di pelipis mereka.

"J-jaa, Ino-chan, bagaimana? Kamu mau ku beri nama seperti itu tadi?"

Tanya Naruko menghilangkan suasana suram.

"Seperti yang anda inginkan, Hime-sama... Saya sangat senang mendapat nama yang sama dengan Goshujin-sama... Suatu kehormatan bisa melayani anda berdua."

Ujar Ino menundukkan kepalanya memberi hormat kepada Naruto dan Naruko. Kemudian Naruko menyuruh Ino untuk terus ikut makan dengan Naruto tanpa harus menunggunya menyelesaikannya.

Dan akhirnya sarapan pun selesai. Kemudian setelah itu Naruto memutuskan untuk malas-malasan di ruang keluarga sedangkan Naruko mandi kemudian pulang kerumahnya.

.

"Maaf mengganggu anda Goshujin-sama..."

Ucap Ino ketika melihat Naruto tengah tiduran di atas sofa setelah selesai mencuci alat-alat sarapan tadi. Hari ini adalah hari libur jadi Naruto mau bersantai sepanjang hari.

"Oh, kau Ino-san... ada apa?"

Tanya Naruto sambil mengubah gestur tubuhnya menjadi duduk. Kemudian ia menepuk tempat di sampingnya memersilahkan Ino untuk duduk disampingnya. Ino dengan senang hati duduk disamping tuannya karena apa yang diinginkan tuannya adalah hal yang harus ia lakukan.

"Ano... Goshujin-sama-"

"Naruto saja... agak risih aku ketika kau memanggilku seperti itu Ino-san."

Baru saja berucap Naruto sudah menyahut Ino. Ia merasa risih ketika di sebut seperti itu. Selama ini tidak ada yang memanggilnya seperti itu, walaupun ketika ia berada di rumah ayahnya atau lebih tepatnya ayah angkatnya, Tobirama, para maid dan butler disana memanggilnya dengan sebutan Naruto-sama. Jadi ketika dipanggil seperti itu rasanya seperti ayahnya yang dipanggil oleh pelayannya.

"Seperti yang anda inginkan Goshu-ah maksudku Naruto-sama... ihihihi"

Naruto mendelik Ino ketika pelayannya itu hampir salah sebut. Ino pun tertawa gugup, hampir saja ia salah sebut.

"Jadi.., ada apa?"

Tanya Naruto melupakan hal yang baru saja terjadi. Sedangkan Ino yang terus saja tertawa gugup mulai menghentikan tawanya kemudian memasang wajah serius yang mau tidak mau membuat wajah Naruto menjadi serius juga.

"Ehem..." Ino berdehem untuk mengganti suasana. "Go-eh maksudku Naruto-sama seorang Pengguna pedang?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Tanya Naruto berbalik bertanya. Menurutnya seorang maid yang bertanya mengenai senjata itu hal yang aneh.

"Yahh, tadi Naruto-sama menggunakan Pedang Rapier, jadi saya penasaran saja ehehehe..."

Jawab Ino tersenyum kikuk.

Naruto menghela Napas kemudian mengulas senyum tipis. Ia kemudian memunculkan Katana berwarna hitam polos tanpa sarung yang panjangnya sekitar 130.

"seperti yang kau lihat, aku pengguna Pedang. Sejujurnya aku lebih suka menggunakan Katana, tapi terkadang aku juga menggunakan Rapier. Ini adalah senjata kesayanganku, dan juga sahabatku, Namanya adalah Kurama no Kuro, Katana ini diberikan oleh ayahku ketika pertama kali beliau mengadopsi ku. Katana ini tidak memiliki kemampuan spesial, ini hanyalah Katana biasa yang teksturnya sangat keras saja. Kata ayahku Pedang Excalibur, Anak Panah Pashupata, bahkan Tombak Longinus pun dapat ditahan oleh Katana Ini."

Ujar Naruto seraya memperlihatkan Katananya lebih dekat dengan Ino. Mata Ino berbinar-binar melihat katana itu. Itu adalah Katana polos yang sungguh indah baginya. Sejujurnya, menurutnya Katana ini sangat luar biasa, bagaimana bisa Katana polos dapat menahan tombak pembunuh tuhan sekuat Longinus. Tombak loginus sendiri adalah penyebab runtuhnya kerajaan Rumania. Mengetahui fakta ini, ia menyimpulkan bahwa Katana ini benar-benar luar biasa.

"Kelihatannya kau sangat suka ya dengan pedang, Ino-san?" Tanya Naruto.

"Umu! Saya beeenar-benar menyukai pedang, khususnya yang jenis pedang barat. Tapi saya tidak begitu bisa menggukan pedang barat. Sebaliknya, sama dengan anda, saya juga bisa mengunakna Rapier. Tapi juga tidak sampai benar-benar menguasainya karena pada dasarnya saya adalah pengguna tombak."

Jawab Ino tanpa menyadari kalau dirinya telah membuka kemampuannya kepada Naruto. Naruto sendiri tersenyum ramah terhadap Ino, ia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan seorang maid yang dapat bertarung. Dan lagi menggunakan tombak. Tidak banyak orang-orang di jaman ini yang menggunakan tombak. Sebenarnya menurut Naruto tombak sangatlah hebat, banyak pahlawan besar yang senjatanya adalah tombak di tiga kerajaan ini. Raja Vampir dari Rumania, Saint Jeanne D'arc dari Orleans, bahkan King Arthur I dari Tanah Britania ahli dalam menggunakan tombak.

"Eeeh, tidak biasanya pengguna tombak di Orleans... apa tidak masalah kau mengungkapkan kemampuanmu dihadapanku, Ino-san? Kau baru saja bertemu denganku..."

Tanya Naruto bingung. Ino menghela napas kemudian tersenyum lembut dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Umu! Tidak masalah, tubuhku bereaksi kalau Naruto-sama bukanlah orang yang akan mencelakaiku. Tipe orang yang jujur. Tubuh saya mengakui anda sebagai tuan yang dapat saya percayai sepenuhnya. Saya akan mengatakan semuanya, Naruto-sama."

Ujar Ino membalas seraya menyentuh dadanya dan mememjamkan matanya. "Rasanya seperti jantung saya tengah dipompa layaknya telah berlari seharian tanpa henti."

Naruto tidak mengerti, sejujurnya ia tidak dapat mengikuti topik yang Ino bawa. Apa maksudnya tubuh Ino menerimanya? Ia tidak mengerti. Tapi secara garis besar ia dapat mengetahui apa maksud dari perkataan pelayan barunya. "Jadi maksudmu..."

"Umu, Saya akan menceritakan kisah hidup saya, tapi Naruto-sama harus berjanji untuk tidak menceritakan kepada orang lain tentang saya ini ya... Sebagai gantinya saya akan menjadi pelayan Naruto-sama sepenuh hati saya."

Ujar Ino yang dibalas dengan anggukan setuju oleh Naruto.

"Jadi, pertama-tama saya akan menyebutkan identitas orang tua saya. Sama dengan anda, sejujurnya saya juga tidak sepenuhnya seorang manusia."

Perlahan ino membuka yukata yang ia kenakan kemudian dari pungungnya muncul sayap berwarna putih. Naruto terkejut dan terpaksa mundur satu langkah. Matanya melebar terpaksa mengeluarkan cahaya biru dan tanpa sadar ia mengeluarkan taringnya.

"Apa kau sebenarnya, Ino-san?"

Tanya Naruto dengan wajah mengeras dan Katana yang di acungkan kearah Ino.

"Aku adalah Malaikat setengah Manusia. Ayahku adalah seorang malaikat yang bernama Azrael..."

Ujar Ino mulai membuka matanya menatap Naruto yang bersiaga seraya tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Tangannya menunjuk kearah belakang Naruto.

"...Dan Ibuku adalah... Mordred."

Klontang!

Naruto menjatuhkan Katana miliknya. Dan mengangkat tangannya keatas, dibelakangnya telah berada Tombak berwarna Merah yang tanpa melihatnya saja Naruto dapat menebak itu adalah tombak yang sangat berbahaya. Ia sangat terkejut, bagaimana mungkin seorang malaikat maut seperti Azrael memiliki anak bersama dengan Mordred. Ia tahu benar Mordred adalah pemberontak kerajaan Britania. Pemberontakannya adalah tanda mulai melemahnya kerajaan Britania. Seorang Knight hebat yang dapat membunuh Raja Kesatria yang saat itu bahkan menggunakan tombak Rhongomyniad. Mendengar namanya saja membuat tubuhnya bergetar. Tapi yang paling mengejutkan adalah fakta bahwa Mordred adalah seorang wanita.

"A-apa maumu?"

Sring!

Tanya Naruto yang menghilang dan muncul di belakang Ino menodongkan Katananya. Ia melirik ke kiri dan melihat tombak merah terkutuk tadi telah berada tepat di samping kepalanya.

"Umu! Saya hanya ingin mengetes untuk meyakinkan saya, apakah anda adalah orang yang pantas kujadikan sebagai tuan."

Balas Ino membalik tubuhnya menghadap kearah Naruto dengan senyumannya.

.

.

.

Dojo-Rumahku

Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mimisan... Pelayan lacur baruku melepaskan seluruh yukatanya dan pakaian yang ia kenakan sungguh manis tetapi juga menantang iman . Pakaian yang ia kenakan sekarang adalah sepotong bikini berwarna ungu berenda yang terlihat tersiksa menahan dua payudara indahnya dan rok pendek hitam-merah kotak-kotak berenda yang dipadu dengan celana ketat berwarna hitam sepaha dengan menggunakan boot hak tinggi hitam sepanjang betisnya tetapi tidak sampai lutut. Rambutnya ia kuncir ekor kuda untuk memudahkannya bergerak. Bagian bawah yang menawan dan bagian atas yang tidak senonoh, apa-apaan ini.

Aku sendiri hanya menggunakan celana panjang hitam dan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna hitam polos. Sepatuku seperti biasanya pantovel serba guna ku.

Ia mulai mengeluarkan tombaknya kemudian menyiapkan kuda-kudanya. Oiya ia tadi mengenalkan kalau tombak yang ia pakai adalah Gae Bolg. Tombak ini berasal dari tanah britania, tepatnya di irlandia... konon, senjata ini memiliki kutukan yang dapat menembus jantung target. Terlebih ketika dilemparkan, tombak ini akan memiliki daya ledak yang luar biasa.

Aku pun yang sudah siap dari tadi dengan Kurama di tangan kiri ku. Aku terbiasa menggunakan tangan kiriku khusus untuk katanaku ini.

Tenang saja, Dojo ku ini sudah ku pasang kekkai tingkat tinggi di dinding nya dan tentu saja dapat menahan serangan tingkat S pun.

"ayo mulai!"

Seru nya seraya melesat kearahku menusuk kan tombaknya kearah ulu hatiku.

Ku tangkis kearah kiri bawah ia kembali menebaskan ujung tombaknya itu kearah perutku kemudian ia menggunakan sisi lain tombaknya untuk mengincar bahu kananku. Dengan reflekku aku menangkisnya kembali dengan Kurama yang kemudian ia ulangi serangan itu tetapi kali ini mengincar kepalaku yang memaksaku untuk menahannya dengan Kurama. Aku terseret ke belakang kemudian dengan brutal tanpa memberi jeda ia kembali melesat mengincar dadaku.

Aku menyeringai. Ku putar tubuhku kekiri melewati sisi kanan tombaknya dengan gerakan putar ku aku menebasnya dan ia menahan dengan sisi belakang tombaknya. Ia gantian terseret kesamping menabrak tembok. Tanpa menunggu jeda pun aku langsung muncul di sampinnya menebasnya beberapa kali yang dapat ditahannya dengan tombaknya.

Jual beli serangan kami lancarkan. Tidak salah lagi, ia adalah seorang ahli tombak. Permainan liarnya benar-benar membuatku was-was.

Aku memundurkan tubuhku sedikit kebelakang mengambil napas.

Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Seperti yang saya kira, anda hebat Naruto-sama... tapi..."

Ino mengeluarkan seringai yang tidak biasa. Seraya melakukan kuda-kuda tusukan.

"...ini adalah tes nya..."

Tiba-tiba tombaknya mengeluarkan aura berwarna merah darah. Melihatnya saja aku sudah tahu tombak itu sangat berbahaya.

"Jika anda dapat menahan serangan ini, saya akui anda sebagai tuan saya."

Tunggu!

[Gae...

Tidak ada waktu.

[Limit]

...Bolg]

Sedetik kemudian tiba tiba mata tombak itu telah berada di depan dadaku yang kemudian kutahan dengan Katana ku...

Brakk!

Shit! Power tombak ini sangat gila. Aku terdorong beberapa meter hingga menabrak tembok.

Sring!

Apa? Tombak itu menghilang? kemudian aku merasakan dada dibawah jantungku tertusuk benda tajam. Kulihat tombak itu telah menusuk dada bawahku. Apa? Ada apa? Sejak kapan? Kutukan?

"Ohok!"

Crot!

Aku memuntahkan darah.

Merah

Ini sangat sakit, Dada ku berlubang dan tubuhku sempoyongan menahan perasaan sakitnya... namun dengan lambat mulai menutup kembali dengan regenerasi vampir ku. Ini adalah luka yang sangat fatal, jika aku tidak memiliki regenerasi, aku tidak yakin dapat menahan serangannya. Aku menyeringai. Kurasa aku mendapat harta yang bagus. Aku mulai tertarik dengan kemampuannya.

"Sekarang giliranku, Ino-san."

Dalam sekejap aku telah berada dibelakangnya kemudian aku menebaskan Kurama dari arah kiri ke tubuhnya. Kelihatannya ia tidak menyangka aku berada disana karena ia tidak merespon sama sekali. Ya, ini adalah kemampuan pasifku, yang ketika ku aktifkan, musuh tidak akan menyadari keadaanku dengan menggunakan semua indranya, bahkan sharingan yang bahkan bisa memrediki 3 detik sebelum serangan dilancarkan tidak dapat menebak skil pasifku. Hanya reflek yang dapat menyadari seranganku. Kena kau...

Tunggu, ia menggerakkan tombaknya. Reflek yang bagus... Luar biasa! Tapi...

Aku menyeringai

Trang!

Cras! Cras! Cras!

Tercipta sembilan luka tebasan ditubuhnya ketia ia menahan seranganku. Matanya terbelalak, mungkin ia tidak dapat menerka apa yang tengah terjadi sama seperti ketika aku mendapatkan serangan tombaknya tadi. Ugh, sampai sekarang pun lukanya masih belum sembuh. Kuso!

"B-bagaimana bisa anda melakukan itu, Naruto-sama?"

Ucap Ino-san seraya mulai berjalan kearahku. Ugh, luka tusukan memang lebih mengerikan daripada tebasan. Aku merasa iri terhadapnya yang tidak menerima luka yang sefatal diriku sekarang ini. Meskipun begitu terlihat sekali kalau dirinya terlihat kesakitan. Tapi aku senang bisa membuat dirinya penasaran.

"Skill."

Jawabku sepatah saja yang membuatnya bingung. Ino-san memiringkan wajahnya melihat keatas dan menunjuk kearah kepalanya seakan berfikir. Ugh, menggemaskan... ingin rasanya ku makan maid baru ku ini. Matanya terbelalak seakan mulai mengetahui sesuatu.

"Jangan-jangan..."

"Eheheheh benar sekali, ketika kau mengaktifkan tombak terkutukmu, aku menggunakannya. [Limit] itu adalah skill originalku yang mana aku dapat merefleksikan 10 tebasan dalam sekali tibas. Menangkisnya adalah kesalahan ketika kau kuserang dengan menggunaan skill ini, karena kau hanya dapat menangkis satu serangan utama ku sedangkan 9 tebasan lainnya akan tetap mengenai tubuhmu. Kau akan mendapat luka yang lebih parah jika kau tidak dapat menangkis ini. Cara terampuh adalah dengan menghindarinya. Limit hanya dapat ku gunakan selama 15 detik ...Cough!"

Aku kembali memuntahkan darah ketika selesai menjelaskannya. Ia menatapku khawatir. Dan ketika aku hampir tumbang ia menangkap tubuhku.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Naruto-sama?"

Ujarnya seraya dengan pelan menurunkanku ke lantai dan membaringkanku diatas pahanya. Uah! Dari sini terlihat jelas sekali betapa besarnya ukuran gundukan kenikmatan yang ia miliki.

"Eheheheh kau sangat kuat ne... Ba-bagaimana aku menurutmu? Pantaskah aku menjadi tuanmu, hah? Bersiaplah nungging di ranjangku, malam ini kau tidak akan ku biarkan tidur." Ucapku menggunakan candaan berat terhadapnya seraya mengacungkan Kurama kearah payudaranya hingga menempel. Kujilat bibirku menatap dadanya yang hanya dibalut oleh bikini yang menggairahkan.

"Ara-ara... Umu-Umu! Dengan senang hati saya akan melayani anda, Naruto-samaaaaaakh!" ucapnya sanat gembira dan diakhiri dengan desahan sensualnya.

"Woi, woi, woi! Yang tadi itu Cuma bercanda!"

Seruku panik.

"Hihihi... Anda tidak boleh begitu, Naruto-sama, Anda yang menawarkannya tadi hihihi~"

Hiii... tubuhku merinding mendengar tawa halusnya. Tubuhku sudah pucat pasi.

"Jancuuuuk!"

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Haloooo!

Gimana? Memuaskan nggak? Semoga bagus? Sejujurnya saya tidak menyunting keseluruhan hehehehe...

Kalo mau request boleh kok, mau musuh yang gimana? Pasangan yang gimana? Atau gimana gimana? Yang jelas cerita utama masih ada di pikiran penulis... :) Jujur aja, penulis kurang ide uhuhuhuhuh :v

.

Tarik bulan, salah jajan

Kritik saran, silahkan

.

Review ya...

Arigatou~


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : Penulis akan mencoba cara penulisan yang berbeda, tolong beri saran ya...

Disclaimer : Penulis bukanlah pemilik Naruto ataupun HS DxD

.

.

.

Bab 4 – Mission : Assassinate The King?

Merah

Warna merah melumuri seluruh tubuhku. Aku begitu takut sampai kakiku bergetar tanpa henti. Aku berusaha menghentikannya dengan menggunakan tanganku. Memukul-mukul kakiku dengan tanganku yang berlumuran darah berharap kakiku berhenti bergetar. Darah... Ini adalah darah ibuku yang baru saja aku bunuh sesaat setelah dia menuduhku membunuh ibu tiriku. Sialan! Dasar Ibu lacur! Ini fitnah! Padahal dirinya lah yang membunuh ibu tiri ku. Jeritan ibuku masih terdengar jelas di kepalaku ketika ibuku ku tusuk dari belakang. Aku sepertinya akan menjadi gila.

Brakk!

Pintu rumah terbuka kemudian muncullah ayahku yang kemudian memukul pipiku dengan sangat keras hingga gigi taringku terlepas. Ini sakit sekali. Tanpa ku rasa mataku mengeluarkan air mata. Ayahku yang auranya terlihat lebih gelap perlahan mendekat kearahku. Dan aku yang ketakutanpun perlahan ngesot kebelakang dengan kakiku yang terus saja bergetar. Tolong! Aku tidak bersalah! Aku takut dengan wajah ayahku yang kosong itu.

Lari. Ku coba memaksa tubuhku untuk berdiri meskipun kakiku bergetar tanpa henti. Ku tengok lewat ekor mataku mayat ibu tiriku yang terbujur kaku setelah di racuni oleh ibu ku. "Aku tidak bersalah." Gumamku, menyemangati diriku sendiri memberi kekuatan pada kakiku. Lalu ku tengok mayat ibu kandungku yang tergeletak dengan perut bersimbah darah setelah ku tusuk tadi. "Ini semua salah wanita lacur itu." Ya, ini semua salah wanita itu. Aku tidak bisa menerima seseorang sebaik Ibu tiri ku dibunuh di depan mataku meskipun oleh ibuku yang bahkan sangat membenci ku.

Hitam

Lari!

Lari!

Lari!

Lari!

Lari!

Slap!

"hah, hah, hah, hah,..."

Tiba-tiba mataku terbuka. Napasku tersengal, seluruh tubuhku terasa panas, terutama pada bagian bawah dada kiri. Tubuhku penuh dengan keringat dan tenggorokanku terasa kering. Kutengokkan kepalaku ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tepat di samping kiri ranjangku ino-san terlelap diatas kursi dengan kedua tangan bertumpuk diatas kasurku menopang kepalanya.

"Ugh!"

Lenguhku merasakan nyeri di dada bawah dan perih di leher. Ku dudukkan tubuhku bersandar di tepi ranjangku. Ku pegang leherku seakan diriku sedang dicekik. Air! Aku butuh air. Ku tengokkan kepalaku lagi kearah kanan. Diatas mejaku ternyata telah tersedia air putih. Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung meminum air itu untuk meredakan sakit di tenggorokanku kemudian setelah air putih itu habis ku letakkan kembali gelasnya ke atas meja. Kembali aku melenguh lega, setelah perlahan sakit dileherku mereda. Kulihat jam dinding yang berada diatas pintu masuk kamarku. Ternyata aku telah tidak sadarkan diri selama setengah jam.

Kulihat kembali wajah polos Ino-san yang sedang terlelap. tanpa sadar diriku mengulas senyum kearahnya. Dia kuat, sangat-sangat kuat. Bisa-bisanya diriku yang notabenenya seorang Vampir kelas atas dengan regenerasi super cepat yang bahkan ketika tanganku putus dapat kembali lagi seperti semula dengan durasi 1 menit dibuat pingsan selama setengah jam oleh tombaknya. Meskipun diriku tidak dalam performa terbaik, tetap saja hal itu sangatlah menakjubkan. Aku mulai membayangkan tubuhku yang tercabik-cabik tombak itu, entah berapa lama waktu yang ku butuhkan untuk meregenerasi tubuhku ketika kutukan itu aktif. Sepertinya kutukan tombak itu tidaklah main-main. Benar-benar senjata yang menakutkan.

Ku elus kepala pirang itu.

Aku tak habis pikir, perempuan sekuat Ino-san bisa-bisanya menjadi gelandangan di Kota Paris. Sepertinya dirinya mengalami gangguan mental selama tinggal di Britania. Mungkin saja dirinya disiksa disana mengingat ibunya adalah pemberontak terhebat sepanjang masa. Menurutku sendiri, Sir Mordred adalah knight terhebat di Round Table. Alasannya tentu saja karena ia dapat menggunakan Clarent yang bahkan raja Arthur sendiri tidak dapat menggunakannya sama sekali. Berbeda dengan Excalibur yang hanya menggunakan energi positif dalam penggunaannya, Clarent adalah pedang yang sangat membutuhkan energi negatif dalam penggunaannya.

Seingatku dalam legenda Britania, Clarent adalah satu-satunya pedang yang mampu menandingi tombak Rhongomyniad. Memang tidak ada bukti otentik akan legenda tersebut. Tidak ada sejarah tentang kehebatan pedang ini, dalam sejarah kerajaan Britania saja pedang ini hanya menjadi senjata turun-temurun keluarga Pendragon yang tidak pernah digunakan dalam peperangan. Alasannya? Tentu saja karena pedang ini sama sekali tidak dapat digunakan oleh seluruh keturunan pendragon. Kenyataan bahwa Sir Mordred menggunakannya untuk berperang adalah fakta yang benar-benar mengejutkan.

Pedang Clarent sangatlah misterius, bahkan legenda pedang ini hanya tercantum dalam prasasti keagunang tombak Rhongomyniad yang hanya disebutkan hanya dalam satu kalimat saja. Tetapi, kalau dipikir-pikir kenyataan Raja Arthur menggunakan Tombak Rhongomyniad untuk melawan Sir Mordred dan juga kematian raja Arthur oleh Sir Mordred sudah cukup untuk membuktikan kebenaran legenda tersebut. Jadi, meskipun legenda itu sangatlah meragukan, selama dapat dibuktikan kebenarannya. Legenda berubah menjadi kenyataan.

Mengesampingkan hal tersebut, aku kembali teringat dengan tombak yang digunakan oleh Ino-san. Tunggu, benarkah namanya Alexander Ino? Seingatku ia mengucapkannya dengan ragu-ragu? Tapi itu tidak penting, mungkin sedikit memalukan tapi,... Namanya sekarang adalah Uzumaki Ino.

Aku berhenti mengelus kepala pirang itu. Wajahku terasa memanas. Memikirkan apa yang barusaja aku pikirkan membuatku agak malu.

Setelah menenangkan diriku sendiri, aku kembali mengelus kepala pirang Ino-san. Tersenyum mengingat hal aneh yang baru saja aku pikirkan.

Oke, kembali ke topik. Tombak yang digunakan oleh Ino-san? Kalau tidak salah namanya Gae Bolg kan? Entahlah kalau kupingku tidak salah dengar itulah nama tombak itu. Aku tidak terlalu ingat, ingatanku terasa samar-samar. Tadi ia juga menjelaskan tentang kutukan tombak ini. Kutukan kematian? Membuat target sulit bergerak? Langsung menembus jantung target? Daya ledak melebihi tombak Gungnir milik pak tua Odin? Bukankah itu terlalu gila. Memang sih dalam kepercayaan Orleans yang hanya memercayai keberadaan tuhan hanya satu kami tidak memuja dewa, tetapi kami cukup tahu kalau dewa memiliki pusaka. Dan What The Fuck? Gae Bolg memiliki daya ledak lebih tinggi dari pusaka tingkat tinggi se terkenal Gungnir. Dari sini saja aku tahu dirinya yang dapat mengendalikan senjata sekuat itu sangatlah luar biasa.

Meski begitu, bukan hanya itu saja yang membuat aku takjub, ada hal lain yang membuatku amat tertarik. Ya, seni tombak. Tidak banyak di negri orleans ini orang yang menggunakan senjata tombak. Rata-rata menggunakan pedang atau panah. Seperti diriku yang menggunakan pedang dan si buluk Sasuke yang menggunakan panah. Mungkin benar, senjata gae bolg akan menjadi senjata yang amat mematikan. Tapi dengan kemampuannnya yang brutal itu, aku tidak yakin dia dapat membunuh lawan tanpa diketahui oleh sekutu lawan. Dengan kata lain seni menombaknya memang menakutkan tetapi sangatlah tidak cocok digunakan untuk membunuh secara diam-diam. Dari auranya saja dapat ditebak kalau senjata itu memiliki hawa membunuh yang tinggi.

Disela aku yang tengah memikirkan betapa menakjubkannya seni menombaknya, tiba-tiba aku mengingat akan sesuatu. Setelah ku ingat-ingat seingatku dirinya pernah mengatakan dia memiliki kemampuan berpedang, dan lagi kemampuannya adalah dalam menggunakan pedang jenis rapier. Pedang tipis ini memang sangat tajam, meskipun hanya diujungnya saja. tapi bukan berarti bagian pinggir senjata ini tidak cukup efektif untuk membunuh lawan. Lagipula bukan keefektivan senjata ini yang membuatnya menarik. Tapi seni dalam menggunakannya lah yang membuat Pedang ini menjadi begitu spesial. Pedang ini sangat berbeda dalam penggunannya dibandingkan dengan pedang lainnya. Jika pedang lain banyak menggunakan serangan tebasan dalam menggunakannya, pedang ini menggunakan tusukan untuk menyerang lawan.

Rapier adalah senjata yang mirip dengan pedang tombak. Tapi dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil dan lebih ringan. Pedang tombak biasanya digunakan oleh para knight yang ada di Britania.

Sejenak aku terdiam. Ku hentikan kegiatanku mengelus kepala pirang Ino-san. Yang langsung di respon dengan lenguhan tidak nyaman olehnya. Ugh, betapa imutnya raut wajah tidak nyamana yang Ino-san keluarkan.

Aku tertawa halus. Terkekeh karena tiba-tiba sekelebat pemikiran aneh muncul dikepalaku.

Di adopsi oleh Tobirama-sama, mendapat kakak yang imut cetar membahana, di latih hingga menjadi seorang pembunuh yang ahli, mendapat sahabat yang dapat dijadikan teman bersenda gurau, dan sekarang aku mendapatkan seorang pelayan yang kece. Ada apa dengan kehidupanku yang mengenaskan dan penuh akan hal suram? Sejak kapan kehidupanku yang hanya berwarna hitam putih menjadi penuh warna? Hal ini membuatku semakin percaya bahwa tuhan sangat dengan mudahnya membolak-balikkan takdir seakan-akan dunia berjalan hanya untuknya, meskipun memang seperti itu. Puncak kehebatan adalah awal dari keruntuhan. Kesuraman yang terdalam adalah awal dari kebangkitan.

Melihat wajah Ino-san yang semakin imut-ah maksudku semakin tidak nyaman, aku kembali mengelus kepalanya layaknya seorang majikan memanjakan peliharaannya.

Dia tersenyum.

Senyuman itu membuatku menggila sesaat. Menggila bukan dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Maksudku bukan membuat otak ku konslet atau urat otak ku putus atau pun hal-hal lain yang berhubungan dengan penyakit gila. Bagaimana ya? Seperti, ada listrik yang tiba-tiba menyetrum otakku.

Kelihatannya dari tadi ia tidak mengganti sama sekali busana yang ia kenakan. Masih dengan pakaian yang sama dengan ketika melakukan batle denganku tadi. Tentu saja pada pakaian itu masih tercetak jelas bercak darah yang bahkan masih menetes dari bekas pertarungan kami tadi.

Merah

Tunggu dulu.

Bercak darah?

Masih menetes?

Merah

Penglihatan mataku memang masih buram. Tapi setelah ku perhatikan kembali wajah Ino-san memang terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Sudah jelas sekali kalau dirinya dalam kondisi yang benar-benar tidak baik-baik saja. Darah di tubuhnya terus menetes tanpa menunjukkan adanya tanda akan berhenti. Karena pandanganku yang agak buram, aku kurang memerhatikan kondisinya, aku tidak memerhatikan seberapa parah kondisinya sekarang ini.

Srraak! Brum!

!

Aku terkejut, tiba-tiba suara garasi rumahku mengeluarkan suara. Selanjutnya suara mobil keluar dari garasi menuju depan rumah.

What the fuck! Itu suara mobil kesayanganku. Tanpa menghiraukan pelayanku yang terpental menatap tembok dengan darah yang muncrat kemana-mana, aku tanpa ragu langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya ke arah teras rumahku untuk melihat siapa biang kerok pencurian mobil kesayanganku.

"Woi! Keluar kau dari mobilku, jancuk!"

Semburku begitu aku telah berada disamping mobilku menempelkan kedua telapak tangan serta wajahku ke kaca mobil untuk melihat siapa yang mengemudi mobilku.

"Are?"

Naruko-nee-san duduk di kursi kemudi kemudian tersenyum berpose menunjukkan dua jari ber bentuk huruf V kearahku. "Te he!"

"Te he kepalamu rusak! Ngapain kamu di mobil kesayanganku Nee-san!"

Bentakku menyemburnya dengan ujaran kekesalan dengan urat-urat di kepalaku yang mengeras. Kenapa aku marah-marah? Asal tahu saja, nee-sanku ini yang terkenal dengan keahliannya dengan berkendara saking ahlinya ia pernah menceburkan mobil kesayanganku ini ke danau Tagama. Padahal, selama itu tidak pernah ada tragedi di danau itu karena di danau itu telah dilindungi oleh si Sage mesum Jiraya-sama. Aku tidak mau kenangan kelam itu kembali terulang.

Terlalu berlebihan? Hey! Ini mobil kesayanganku, aku telah menabung uang hasil dari misi ketika aku masih cupu dulu. Mungkin sekarang aku dapat mendapatkan uang dengan mudah, tapi aku tidak mau barang hasil jeri payahku dulu rusak begitu saja. Mobil buatan lokal, Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII berwarna hijau muda mengkilap dengan gambar lirstrik merah hitam di bagian samping. Model agak jadul sih, tapi cukup keren dan nyaman menurutku. Mungkin ini bukan mobil tercepat, tapi mobil ini sudah ku rombak dengan bantuan ayah sehingga mungkin saja menjadi mobil tercepat sekarang ini.

Ngomong-ngomong nama mobil kesayanganku ini adalah kurama 2.

Bukannya segera keluar, Nee-sanku malah mengeluarkan cengiran tanpa dosa.

"Hoy! Malah cengar-cengir! Cepetan keluar! Hoy! Bukannya Nee-san tadi sudah pulang, ngapain kembali lagi!"

Semburku kembali kepadanya. Dan bukannya menurutiku untuk segera keluar, ia malah menjulurkan lidahnya yang tentu saja membuat perempatan di kepalaku semakin membanyak. Berani-beraninya nee-san mempermainkanku. Awas saja nanti, kalau sudah keluar akan ku congkel matanya lalu kumakan.

"Week! Nggak mau! Siapa yang sudah pulang, Baka-Naruto! Dari tadi aku ada di rumah tauk! Hmph!"

Ujar Nee-san berujar sebal dengan wajah cemberut dan pipi yang dikembungkan. Imutnya... Wajahku yang tadinya suram seketika berubah menjadi berseri-seri seperti seorang bayi yang baru lahir. Tunggu-tunggu! Imut? Emang imut sih. Tapi kenapa aku malah memujinya? Bukannya tingkahnya tadi menyebalkan. Yang jelas meskipun imut dia tetap saja menyebalkan.

Tersadar dari impi ku, aku langsung bertanya. "Lalu ada urusan apa? Kenapa tidak segera pulang saja kamu, nee-san?"

"Suka-suka dong. Ngapain aku harus pulang, emangnya kamu berhak mengatur ku, weeek Naruto no baaaka!"

Ctar!

Sret!

Kupecahkan kaca mobil kesayanganku kemudian kucengkram leher nee-san tanpa menghiraukan beberapa penduduk sekitar yang menatapku aneh. Mulutku kembali mengeluarkan taring kemudian sembari menyeringai, aku bertanya.

"Katakan padaku apa maumu? Atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya."

Wajah Nee-san mulai berubah. Tak lama kemudian ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Memangnya kau mampu mengalahkanku, adik tercintaku~"

Slurp

Ku jilat bibir Nee-san.

"Kau menantangku?"

"Poof! Kau suka sekali ne menjilat bibir perempuan, Naruto-kun?"

Mataku berkilat merah.

"Kau tahu aku sedang tidak main-main, Nee-san."

"..."

"..."

"Haaah... Oke-oke! Aku menyerah! Tapi lepaskan dulu cengkramanmu dulu. Bakaruto!"

"Jangan menggabungkannya Bakanee!"

Kulepaskan cengkramanku dari leher nee-san.

"Mou... Kamu susah diajak bercanda Naruto-kun."

Nee-san menggerutu sambil memegang lehernya.

"Urusai! Jadi apa mau mu Nee-san?"

"Pertanyaanmu menusuk sekali dari tadi Naruto-kun. Sebelum itu, ubah dulu tampilanmu, kau terlihat seperti orang mesum yang hendak memperkosaku."

Kuso! Aku lupa kalau aku belum menggunakan baju. Bayangkan saja, di Kota Paris tanpa menggunakan baju kemudian bertingkah seperti orang mesum.

"Ufufu... lalu..." Nee-san menatap kearah balkon kamarku yang ada di lantai dua tepat diatas garasi mobilku. "Bisakah kau ajak Maid mesum mu itu kemari."

Apa? Maid mesum? Aku mengikuti arah tatapan Nee-san. Disana aku menemukan seorang perempuan pirang dengan pakaian berupa yukata putih menatap kami dengan wajah merona. "Berhenti memandang kami dengan wajah mesum mu itu dasar maid dungu." Mungkin itu yang harusnya aku katakan, tapi aku masih ada di pekarangan rumahku, banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang sehingga aku tidak mengucapkannya.

Tanpa basa-basi aku kembali masuk kerumahku.

Kemudian tak lama kemudian aku kembali lagi ke mobil ku. Kaca yang pecah tadi telah kembali seperti semula. Yah, dengan sihirnya, mudah sekali bagi nee-san memparbaiki hal kecil itu.

Aku keluar rumah tidak sendiri, melainkan bersama dengan perempuan pirang yang rambutnya diikat ekor kuda dengan yukata putihnya. Sedangkan aku sendiri masih menggunakan celana dasar hitam dengan sandal jepit ber merk swallow dan kemeja lengan panjang abu-abu.

Setelah sampai disana ternyata Sasuke ada disini. Aku bertanya-tanya, mengapa dia disini.

"Pfft! Penampilan yang sangat tidak cocok! Apaan sandalmu itu?"

Celetuk Sasuke. Sudah pasti ia menyindirku. Dahiku mengerut, entah kenapa setiap ucapannya yang ditujukan kepadaku selalu dapat membuatku tersinggung. Ku perhatikan kembali penampilannya. Sasuke menggunakan baju kemeja panjang dengan lambang uchiha di punggungnya, celana panjang. Dan... wtf! Swallow?

Aku menyeringai.

"Kau juga menggunakan Swallow, Teme!"

"Seperti apapun hal yang dikenakan oleh seseorang, kalau yang memakai itu tampan, ya cocok-cocok saja."

Ugh, ucapannya seakan mempertegas bahwa diriku ini tidak setampan dirinya.

"Meskipun yang dikenakannya itu adalah pakaian terbuat dari tahi?"

"Ya, meskipun pakaian yang dikenakannya itu terbuat dari tahi- tunggu dulu, apa maksudmu?

"Sasuke-chan, aku katakan padamu ya, seseorang yang tampan itu hanya cocok menggunakan sesuatu yang wah, sedangkan seseorang yang biasa saja itu juga sangat cocok menggunakan apa saja. Bayangkan, apakah kau tega seseorang yang tampan cocok menggunakan pakaian dari tahi? Kau melihat sendiri kan kalau aku tidak cocok menggunakan sandal swallow yang terkesan terlalu biasa, sedangkan dirimu sangat cocok menggunakannya seakan itu adalah hal yang biasa. Itu artinya... yah, kau bisa menyimpulkannya sendiri."

Aku menyeringai. Wajah Sasuke memerah, malu bercampur marah. Wajahnya mengeras seakan ingin segera melenyapkanku.

"Ufufufu..."

Nee-san terkikik dan Ino-san wajahnya memerah menahan tawa seraya menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Cih! Kuso!"

Are? Dia marah hahahaha...

Setelah puas melihat wajah kesal Sasuke, kali ini kualihkan perhatianku kearah Nee-san.

"Jadi, ada apa kau mengumpulkanku dengan si Sasuke, Nee-san?"

"Ehem!"

Nee-san berdehem.

"Naruto-kun, Tou-sama menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu. Kau akan diberi misi."

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Lalu, apa hubungan misiku dengan Sasuke?"

"Tentu saja karena Sasuke-kun akan terlibat dalam misi ini. Pakai otakmu, baka."

Oi jangan berlebihan, candaanmu terlalu berat Nee-san.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku ganti pertanyaanku. Mengapa Sasuke bisa terlibat dalam misi ini?"

"Kalau itu mana aku tahu, tanya saja sama Tou-sama."

Sungguh mengesalkan, percumah saja aku bertanya dengan perempuan gila ini.

"Aargh! Yasudah, terserah kau sajalah."

"Oke, kalau begitu ayo kita langsung berangkat saja, oiya Ino-chan, kamu ikut juga ya."

Nee-san mengerling kearah Ino-san. Aku meneguk ludahku, entah perasaanku saja atau bukan aku merasa ada yang janggal. Semoga saja tidak. Setelah itu kemudian Nee-san memasuki mobil kesayanganku itu di kursi belakang sambil menarik tangan Sasuke untuk ikut dengannya.

Sementara aku membuka pintu samping kemudi kemudian memersilahkan Ino-san masuk kemobilku. Jangan salah sangka dulu, aku bukannya memerlakukannya seperti putri sementara dirinya adalah maidku. Aku hanya merasa harus melakukannya mengingat maidku itu sangat cantik. Siapa tahu ia benar-benar dapat membuat hatiku yang beku ini takhluk.

Aku memasuki mobil dan duduk di kursi kemudi.

Ya, aku sendirilah yang akan menyupir mobilku ini. Bukan berarti aku merasa lebih rendah dari Sasuke mengingat dirinya adalah seorang pangeran di kerajaan ini, satu-satunya bangsawan Uchiha yang masih hidup sampai saat ini selain kakaknya dan Madara-chan. Tapi aku hanya tidak mau ada orang gak jelas seperti si Sasuke atau idiot seperti Nee-san ataupun seorang maid baru menyupir Kurama 2 ku ini.

Tanpa basa-basi aku menyalakan mesin Kurama 2 kemudian menjalankan mobilku ini dengan kecepatan yang normal.

.

.

.

Brum!

Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hijau memasuki pekarangan sebuah mansion bergaya barat klasik dengan pekarangan seperti taman yang indah. Mobil itu kemudian berhenti sebelum kemudian keluar empat orang masing masing dua laki-laki dan dua perempuan dari dalam mobil itu. Mereka adalah Naruto, Ino, Sasuke, dan Naruko.

Di depan pintu masuk mansion itu berdiri dua orang maid cantik. Yang satu bersurai hitam sepunggung dengan tanduk putih mencuat kedepan, bersayap burung hitam di pinggangnya, berkulit putih, serta mata kuning cantik dengan seringai lembut yang entah bagaimana terlihat cantik sekaligus mengerikan, dia adalah seorang Succubus. Lalu yang satunya lagi seorang perempuan bersurai biru pucat hampir berwarna putih pendek agak bergelombang diujungnya serta menggunakan penjepit rambut berbentuk bunga melati merah jambu, beriris mata biru, bertelinga panjang mencuat kebelakang, berkulit putih, serta tatapan lembut dengan senyum ramah yang dapat membuat orang yang melihatnya merasa bahagia, dia adalah seorang Elf.

Si Succubus menggunakan gaun berwarna putih yang indah, sarung tangan panjang putih dilengkapi dengan cincin batu ruby, serta sepatu hak tinggi berwarna putih . Sedangkan si Elf menggunakan pakaian berupa kemeja putih, tuxedo hitam lengkap dengan sapu tangan di saku nya, rok pendek ketat berwarna hitam, kaos kaki hitam panjang hingga pahanya dan juga sepatu pantofel berwarna hitam. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat cantik, namun kenyataannya mereka adalah pelayan di mansion ini. Dengan pelayan yang luar biasa seperti ini, sudah cukup membuktikan betapa hebatnya pemilik mansion ini.

"Okaerinasai, Naruto-sama,"

Kedua pelayan ini tersenyum senang kearah mereka berempat.

"Tadaima, Albedo, Muse."

Naruto balas tersenyum kearah mereka.

"Oi Dobe,"

Sasuke berbisik kearah Naruto. Matanya terpaku kearah dua pelayan itu. Ia merasa kagum, maklum saja walaupun ia sudah berteman dengan Naruto sejak lama bahkan sebelum Naruto dibuang oleh ayah Naruto. Tetapi selama itu pula ia tidak pernah diberi tahu oleh Naruto sama sekali tentang orang tua angkatnya. Yang dikenalkan oleh si pirang itu hanyalah kakak angkatnya yang tidak lain bernama Naruko.

Sasuke sendiri merasa aneh, sangat merasa aneh. Bagaimana mungkin Naruko, yang notabenenya adalah seorang kakak angkat Naruto sangatlah mirip dengan Naruto. Entah itu bentuk wajah mereka ataupun senyum mereka. Mereka seperti dua orang yang kembar. Entahlah, Sasuke berfikir setidaknya terdapat beberapa perbedaan yang mencolok seperti warna rambut, jenis kelamin, dan juga sifat. Namun Sasuke tidak peduli, meskipun hal itu menurutnya sangat ganjil. Yang jelas menurutnya sekarang ini yang penting adalah siapa mereka berdua, si elf dan si succubus itu. Dan apa-apaan mansion ini, ini bahkan lebih indah dari mansionnya yang notabenenya adalah mansion klan uchiha yang tidak lain adalah klan ningrat.

"Apa, teme? Kau menggangguku, teme,"

Naruto melirik kearah sasuke yang ada di sampingnya. Ia berucap ketus kearah Sasuke. Dan kelihatannya Sasuke terlihat kesal.

Sekarangmereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian Ino, Naruko dan dua pelayan tadi.

"Itu kah yang kau katakan kepadaku, dobe. Aku ini adalah pangeran di kerajaan ini, jadi kau harus memerlakukan aku secara terhormat."

Sasuke berucap dengan bangga.

Naruto menyeringai.

"Ingatlah, kau tidak berada di Orleans barat. Aku mengerti bahwa klan Uchiha adalah klan ningrat yang diakui sebagai salah satu penerus Orleans barat selain klan Senju, Uzumaki, dan Sarutobi. Tapi ingatlah, kau sekarang ini tidak berada di Orleans barat, disini, meskipun kau masih seorang pangeran, kau bukanlah apa-apa disini."

"Lalu kenapa dua wilayah ini tidak berperang saja sehingga salah satu dari dua wilayah ini dapat menguasai seluruhnya."

"Inilah sifat buruk Uchiha, kalian memang sangat mencintai negeri ini, namun kalian juga sangat serakah. Tuhan sangat sayang dengan kedua wilayah ini. Jadi, jika kedua wilayah ini berperang, akan terjadi tragedi di kerajaan ini. Dua wilayah ini tidak dapat berpecah menjadi dua kerajaan tapi juga tidak dapat disatukan menjadi satu wilayah. Bukankah kau merasakannya sendiri ketika klan Uchiha hendak meng-kudeta kerajaan, dalam semalam, seluruh anggota klan uchiha dibantai menyisakan dirimu sendiri. Itu adalah hukuman tuhan atas klan mu. Setelah pembantaian itu kehormatan Uchiha telah runtuh."

"Apa maksudmu!"

Emosi Sasuke tersulut, sahabatnya itu mengingatkannya akan tragedi yang terjadi tahun lalu. Pembantaian Uchiha oleh kakaknya.

Naruto menghela napas.

"Sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Bukankah kau sudah membalaskan dendammu atas klanmu dengan membunuh Itachi-nii?"

Ucapan Naruto membuat Sasuke tenang. Naruto tahu kakak Sasuke masih hidup. Tapi, Naruto tidak berniat untuk bertengkar dengan Sasuke. Ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat, ia memiliki misi.

"Jadi kau mau tanya apa, teme... jangan mengharap hormat dari ku."

"Iya-iya bawel."

Sasuke sejenak melirik kearah Muse dan Albedo. Naruto ikut melirik kearah mereka. Sekarang Naruto sudah agak tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke mendekatkan mulutnya kearah telinga Naruto.

"Mereka siapa?"

Bisik Sasuke sambil melirik kearah Muse dan Albedo.

Naruto menepuk jidatnya, ia memang sudah menduga hal ini. Sasuke memang sangat tertarik dengan cewe cantik. Tapi ia tidak menyangka si tukang merenung itu menanyakan mereka kepada dirinya.

"Kenapa? Salah?"

Sasuke menatap sinis kearah Naruto. Naruto menggeleng tanda tidak.

"Tidak."

Balas Naruto.

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat kesal, dobe!?"

Entah kenapa Naruto merasa ketika Sasuke bertemu cewe cantik si tukang merenung itu selalu menjadi cerewet. Seperti yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu ketika mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke mansion ayah Naruto, Sasuke terus saja menanyakan tentang Ino sepanjang perjalanan. Tentu saja Naruto merasa kesal dengan tingkah sahabatnya ini.

Naruto menghela napas.

"Baiklah, Albedo, Muse, kemarilah!"

"Iya."

Balas mereka serempak kemudian menuju ke dua sisi Naruto, kanan dan kiri.

"Oke minna, kukenalkan, ini adalah Albedo, dia adalah seorang Succubus. Dan ini adalah Muse, dia adalah seorang Elf."

"Selamat datang."

Ujar mereka berdua setengah membungkukkan badan.

"A-ah... yaa... Halo."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa kikuk sendiri. Dua perempuan cantik tengah membungkuk kepadanya. Puah...

"Ngomong-ngomong, mereka berdua adalah maid disini. Jaga sikapmu Uchiha, atau akan ku sembelih kau."

Naruto menyeringai tebal.

"Apa! Mereka maid?"

Sasuke tidak percaya ini, bagaimana seorang maid berpakaian elegan seperti mereka berdua. Sebenarnya seberapa hebat ayah Naruto.

Tidak peduli dengan si Sasuke, Naruto dan Naruko masuk rumah begitu saja diikuti oleh Ino dan kedua pelayan itu.

"Tou-sama di mana?"

Naruto bertanya kepada Natuko.

"Tou-sama di ruang kerjanya."

"Baiklah."

.

Di suatu ruangan mansion ayah angkat Naruto, terdapat seorang laki-laki yang berkutat dengan permainan catur di depannya. Laki-laki itu bersurai putih tidak terlalu panjang kebelakang, beriris mata merah terang yang tajam seperti elang, berpakaian yukata biru tua dilengkapi dengan syal putih di lehernya, dan wajah dewasa rupawan dengan rahang kokoh yang menegaskan kalau dirinya adalah seorang yang serius.

Kemudian orang yang menjadi lawannya adalah seorang wanita bersurai pirang pucat dibelah dua dan bagian belakangnya diikat dua ujungnya, beriris mata jingga indah, memakai yukata tanpa lengan berwarna putih sepinggul dengan dengan ikat yukata dan celana panjang sebetis berwarna biru tua, wajah dewasa cantik dengan batu berwarna hijau di dahinya yang memperjelas kecantikannya, dan yang paling mencolok adalah ukuran payudaranya yang begitu besar.

Mereka memainkan permainan itu dengan si wanita yang menatap si laki-laki agresif seakan ingin memakannya dan si laki-laki hanya menatap datar permainan ini.

"Tobirama-sama..."

Ucap wanita itu menatap cinta kepada laki-laki di depannya. Lelaki yang dipanggil Tobirama itu menghela napas.

"Tsunade-chan, berhentilah menggodaku, kau adalah sepupuku dan kau sudah memiliki seorang suami."

Tobirama berujar datar.

"Tapi, Dan sudah meninggal. Dan aku sama sekali tidak mendapatkan keturunan darinya. Aku tidak peduli meskipun Tobirama-sama adalah sepupuku sendiri."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memilih Jiraiya, bukankah dia sangat mencintaimu?"

"Mengapa aku harus memilihnya, sedangkan orang yang kusuka berada didepanku. Yang jelas, apapun yang terjadi aku harus mengalahkan mu di permainan catur ini. Dengan begitu aku akan dapat memiliki Tobirama-seutuhnya"

Tsunade menyeringai. Dari yang ia ucapkan tadi dapat diketahui bahwa permainan catur ini terdapat sebuah taruhan. Dan seperti yang ia ucapkan, dia sangat menginginkan Tobirama seutuhnya. Tobirama menghela napas kembali.

"Tidak, kau tidak mencintaiku. Kau berbohong, kau hanya memandangku seakan aku ini adalah Dan, mendiang suamimu hanya karena rupa kami hampir mirip. Mana mau aku menjadi milikmu, yang memandangku sebagai orang lain. Mungkin aku akan menerimamu apabila kau benar-benar tulus mencintaiku. Namun aku tahu pasti, bahwa kau sama sekali tidak mencintai seorang Tobirama. Checkmate!"

Tobirama mengakhiri permainan caturnya dengan melakukan skakmat dengan bidak bentengnya.

"..."

"..."

Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa Tobirama mulai melangkah menuju kearah pintu ruangan itu.

"Tobirama-sama,"

Sebut Tsunade.

Tobirama berhenti kemudian menengok kearah Tsunade yang berada disampingnya.

"Bisakah kau membuka hatimu untukku? Bantu aku melupakan Dan."

Tobirama terdiam, ia dengan tenang mendengarkan setiap patah kata yang diucapkan Tsunade yang berucap dengan menundukkan kepala.

"Aku tahu, kau juga sama sepertiku, Tobirama-sama. Kau tidak dapat menghilangkan perasaanmu terhadap Onee-sama bukan? Aku mengerti bahwa selama ini kau sangat mencintai Nee-san, bahkan cintamu padanya lebih besar dari cinta Raja Arthur terhadap Nee-san."

Kali ini entah kenapa tubuh Tobirama mulai resah.

"Aku mengerti selama ini kau merasa bersalah kepada Nee-san atas dihukum matinya dirinya oleh kerajaan ini. Bahkan itu semua bukan salahmu, itu salah dirinya yang melakukan hubungan terlarang dengan Raja Britania itu."

"Aku juga tahu, aku tahu sebenarnya kau juga menerimaku karena rupaku ini mirip seperti Nee-san. Apakah Tobirama-sama pikir ini tidak sakit? Tentu saja ini sangat sakit. Kau bahkan berpikir perasaanku padamu hanyalah perasaanku terhadap mendiang suamiku. Apakah kau tahu betapa cemburunya diriku terhadap nee-san ketika itu? Ketika diriku ditinggal oleh mendiang suamiku, Nee-san tengah tergila-gila pada raja Britania itu. Dan Tobirama-sama... aku sudah memiliki perasaan padamu sejak kecil, dan kau menganggapnya sebagai perasaan yang tidak tulus... Tahukah kau saat ini terasa begitu jahat bagiku? Aku-"

Pluk!

Tsunade mendongakkan kepalanya. Tobirama tersenyum kearahnya sembari mengusap kepala Tsunade dengan tangan kanannya.

"Sudah, tidak perlu kau lanjutkan lagi Tsunade-chan. Kau tidak perlu mencoba untuk melupakan suamimu. Coba pikirkan, kenanganmu dengannya adalah kenangan indah, tega kah kau melupakannya? Aku bukannya menyuruh mu untuk melupakannya, bagaimana jika hal itu terjadi kepadaku, akankah kau melupakanku?"

Ucap Tobirama dengan senyumannya. Tsunade melihat secerca harapan.

"Lalu jika Tobirama-sama dan aku mengalami kenangan buruk, akankah Tobirama-sama melupakanku sama seperti ketika Tobirama-sama berusaha melupakan Nee-san?"

Tobirama terdiam, benar sekali yang diucapkan Tsunade. Ia terlalu terjebak terhadap masa lalu. Sedangkan Tsunade mencoba untuk lepas dari masa lalu dan mencoba juga menolongnya. Mungkinkah ini jalan tuhan? Ia dan Tsunade?

Melihat Tobirama terdiam menyelam dengan alam pikirannya. Tsunade memanfaatkannya dengan memeluk erat lelaki pujaannya itu hingga tak lama kemudian terlelap dalam dekapan Tobirama. Tobirama setelah itu pindah ke tempat duduknya kembali mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai pengurus kota paris dengan Tsunade yang terlelap dipangkuannya.

Ini adalah ruangan kerja ayah Naruto. Dan laki-laki ber rambut putih merupakan Tobirama yang tidak lain adalah ayah angkat Naruto. Kemudian wanita bernama Tsunade adalah sepupu ayah angkat Naruto.

Tok tok!

Pintu ruangan ini tiba-tiba diketok dari luar.

"Masuklah"

Ucap Tobirama masih dengan tangan yang mengutak-atik pekerjaannya.

Clek!

Pintu terbuka kemudian masuklah enam orang yang terdiri dari 4 perempuan dan 2 laki-laki. Mereka tidak lain adalah Naruto, Naruko, Ino, Sasuke, Albedo, dan Muse. Muse dan Albedo masuk terlebih dahulu daripada Naruto cs, kemudian mereka berdua berdiri di kedua sisi Tobirama sebagai pelayan Tobirama.

"Tadaima, Tou-sama."

Ucap Naruto.

"Ah, kau sudah tiba. Okaeri, kemarilah."

Tobirama menatap Naruto. Kemudian tersenyum ketika melihat perempuan disamping Naruto.

"Megejutkan sekali, ternyata kau bersama dengannya, Naruto-kun."

Tobirama menatap Ino dengan senyum tipis.

"Kau kenal dia, Tou-sama?"

Tobirama mengangguk.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya.

"Bisakah aku memastikan? Dari tadi aku penasaran, wajah anda mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang kukenal. Tetapi sudah 10 tahun kami tidak bertemu membuat aku ragu. Jadi, apakah benar, anda adalah Paman Tobirama?"

Ino terlihat ragu-ragu, sebelumnya ia memang merasa familiar dengan rupa laki-laki didepannya.

"Kau melupakanku, Altria-chan?"

Tobirama tersenyum ramah dan membuat kedua pelayan disampingnya mimisan karena betapa menawannya senyuman majikan mereka.

Sedangkan Ino mulai meneteskan air mata. Sudah lama sekali baginya tidak bertemu dengan orang yang ia kenali. Ditinggal mati oleh ibunya sejak umur 1 tahun, di asuh oleh pasangan Bedivere dan Sukasa kemudian diajari seni tombak sejak umur 4 tahun. Kemudian sejak umur 10 tahun ia sudah menguasai seluruh teknik tombak milik ibu angkatnya. Kemudian ditangkap oleh kerajaan dengan dakwaan sebagai anak dari pemberontak kemudian disiksa. Sejak saat itulah Ino mulai jarang bertemu dengan orang yang ia kenali hingga ia berhasil kabur dari penjara dengan bantuan ayah angkatnya.

Tobirama tentusaja mengetahui apa saja yang terjadi di Britania. Tapi ia tidak dapat banyak membantu. Bagaimanapun juga Orleans tidak begitu dekat dengan Britania, apalagi di eksekusinya Jeanne d'arc karena telah menjalin hubungan terlarang dengan raja Arthur sedangkan dirinya adalah seorang Saint, tentu saja hal kotor seperti itu sama sekali tidak dapat di terima di Orleans. Tapi, mengeksekusinya? Bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan. Tentu saja Tobirama berfikir begitu karena adanya perasaan terhadap kakak Tsunade itu.

Meskipun Ino menangis tapi bibirnya mengulas senyum bahagia.

"Ojii-san, sudah lama bukan? Bagaimana kabar Ojii-san?"

Ucap Ino tersenyum lemah.

"Ojii-san baik-baik, bagaimana dengan Sir Bedivere dan Sukasa-san?'

"Mereka baik-baik saja, aku bahagia sekali dapat bertemu dengan Ojii-san kembali."

"Ojii-san juga begitu. Maafkan paman mu ini ya, tidak menolongmu selama ini."

Ino menggelengkan kepala.

"Itu bukanlah salah Ojii-san. Itu semua adalah takdirku sebagai anak dari seorang pemberontak. Aku tidak menyalahkan Ibuku, Pun aku tidak menyalahkan takdir, aku menerima semua siksaan itu sebagai jalanku. Tuhan tidak akan memberikan cobaan yang tidak dapat di lalui oleh hambanya."

Tobirama tersenyum namun bukan senyuman bahagia seperti sebelumnya, ia tersenyum miris mengingat dirinya terlalu bersedih sejak kematian Jeanne. Ia tidak dapat merelakan kepergian perempuan yang ia cintai itu. Bahkan ketika ia mulai mendapat kesempatan untuk mendapat penggantinya, Mordred. Ia kembali merasakan kehilangan setelah kematian Mordred hingga dirinya ikut serta mengasuh Altria, anak Mordred.

Alasan dirinya menolak Tsunade adalah karena ia takut, ia takut akan merasakan kehilangan untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Tapi setelah Tsunade mengungkapkan perasaannya dan Ino mengungkapkan siksaan yang diterimanya sebagai jalan hidup, ia merasa kalau seluruh perasaan takutnya tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding kedua perempuan itu. Ditambah lagi, Naruto yang mengalami tekanan mental sejak kecil yang membuatnya menjadi agak temparamental. Mereka bertiga tidak menyerah dan dapat memperbaiki hidup mereka. Kalau mereka bisa kenapa dirinya tidak? Dirinya akan mencoba kembali. Ia menantang dirinya sendiri untuk mengatasi perasaan takut. Ia akan mencoba untuk menerima Tsunade untuk menjadi pasangan hidupnya.

"Jadi kalian berdua sudah saling kenal?"

Tiba-tiba pertanyaan Naruto yang terdengar kesal karena diabaikan mengusik renungan Tobirama.

"Benar. Yang mengejutkan adalah fakta bahwa kau membawanya kemari, Naruto. Dimana kau bertemu Altria-chan?"

"Altria?"

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap Ino dengan pandangan bertanya. Sedangkan si empu nyengir tidak jelas kearah Naruto.

"Kau belum tahu namanya?"

"Dia memerkenalkan diri kepadaku dengan nama Alexander Ino, aku tidak tahu "

Naruto menatap sebal kearah Ino.

"Hehehe, maafkan aku Naruto-sama. Namaku sebenarnya adalah Altri Pendragon, tapi berhubung sekarang aku pelayan Naruto-sama dan anda telah mengganti nama saya menjadi Ino Uzumaki, Naruto-sama tidak perlu memanggil nama asliku. Kalau Naruto-sama kesal, Naruto-sama boleh menghukum saya diranjang nanti malam."

Ino mengedipkan mata kanannya membuat Naruto merinding seketika.

Naruto menghela napas kemudian memutuskan untuk menatap ayahnya saja.

"Jadi, misi apa yang akan Tou-sama berikan kepadaku sampai-sampai menyeret Sasuke kemari."

Ucap Naruto mulai masuk ke poin.

"Misi kali ini adalah di tanah kelahiran Altria-chan, Britania."

Ctak!

Tobirama menjentikkan jarinya, kemudian muncul 3 foto disana. Yang pertama adalah foto sebuah sekolahan, yang kedua adalah foto sebuah kota, kemudian yang ke tiga adalah foto seseorang yang Naruto kenali sebagai raja Raja Britania.

"Jadi targetku, King Richard II?"

Tobirama mengangguk.

"Tunggu dulu,"

Sasuke terlihat gelisah.

"Apa maksudmu targetmu King Richard II?"

"Tentu saja karena aku akan membunuhnya."

"Kau gila?"

"Kau baru tahu?"

Sasuke terdiam. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia tahu, meskipun sulit baginya mengakui ini tapi, Naruto sangatlah kuat. Tapi, Membunuh King Richard II? Raja Britania? Are U Crazy?

"Jadi, apa maksud kedua foto sebelumnya, Tou-sama."

"Yang pertama, itu adalah foto sebuah sekolah di Britania yang bernama Kuoh Gakuen. Ini adalah sekolah sihir terbesar di benua ini yang mana terdapat beberapa anak penting yang sekolah disana. Tujuanmu adalah bersekolah disana dan temukan dia dan selamatkan dia."

Ctak!

Tobirama kembali memunculkan foto, kali ini adalah seorang gadis cantik bersurai merah, bermata biru kehijau-hijauan terang dengan payudara yang sangat besar.

"Nama dia adalah Rias Gremory. Berasal dari Klan Gremory, Ras Iblis, dan adik dari salah satu petinggi Rumania dan salahlah satu sahabatku, Sirzeck Lucifer. Ini adalah permintaan dari kakaknya untuk menolong dirinya dari perjodohan dengan penerus klan Phenex, Raiser Phenex. Misimu adalah menolong Rias dari perjodohan dengan Raiser tanpa membunuh Raiser."

"Aku harus melakukan hal semerepotkan itu? Bukankah akan lebih mudah untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini kalau si Raiser ku bunuh?"

"Jika begitu, mereka akan waspada, kemudian kau akan gagal dalam misi membunuh Richard. Aku tahu kau kuat, tapi jangan meremehkan Britania, Dasar bocah payah."

Alis Naruto berkedut.

"Cih kuso! Jadi untuk foto yang kedua?"

"Foto itu ada hubungannya dengan misi ketiga. Jika misi ketiga berhasil, maka misi kedua juga berhasil. Itu adalah kota Suci Jerussalem, tempat Wizard Legend Merlin tinggal saat ini dan satu-satunya kota di Britania yang mirip Orleans yang mana hanya memperbolehkan hamba tuhan untuk memasuki tempat suci ini. Karena itu raja Richard II berniat untuk menyerang kota ini karena diduga telah menjadi kota dibawah kekuasaan Orleans. Kau harus menggagalkan meraka, karena menurut legenda, jika kota suci itu hancur maka negri yang menghancurkannya akan mendapat kutukan kehancuran juga. Dan itu sangat berbahaya bagi Britania. Sebenarnya, ini bukanlah urusan kita. Namun, ayah Altria-chan meminta pertolonganku atas hal ini dengan imbalan sebuah pusaka dewa yang didapatkan Sir Bedivere setelah menolong dewa Indra."

"Lalu bagaimana jika misi ini gagal?"

"Jika gagal, kau harus menyelamatkan Wizard Merlin, Sir Bedivere, Witch Sukasa, dan Putri Artoria apapun yang terjadi. Kemudian membawa mereka kemari sebelum bencana terjadi. Jangan bawa Pangeran, Arthur kemari, biarkan dia memperbaiki Britania."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk mengerti akan hal ini. Kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah foto ketiga.

"Lalu, Dia?"

Naruto menunjuk foto Richard II.

"Kabarnya, Richard II adalah raja yang buruk. Ia menetapkan pajak yang telampau tinggi untuk para warga diluar kota besar. Ia bahkan memperbolehkan penjualan manusia di sana. Jadi, anaknya, Arthur II meminta kepadaku untuk melakukan operasi pembunuhan kepada ayahnya."

Naruto menyeringai.

"Aah, seorang anak meminta untuk membunuh ayahnya? Betapa jahatnya?"

"Jangan salahkan dia, Naruto. Ayahnya itu dapat membawa kehancuran bagi Britania. Buktinya, ia berencana menghancurkan Jerussalem."

"Tindakan kejahatan, namun juga mulia. Ugh, membuatku ingin muntah saja."

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau sanggup?"

"Tentu saja. Jadi, siapa saja yang akan menjadi rekanku dalam misi ini?"

Tobirama menatap Sasuke dengan seringai dimulutnya membuat si empu bingung.

"Jangan terkejut, Sasuke-kun. Keluarlah!"

Poof!

Poof!

Muncul dua asap di belakang Rombongan Naruto.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya.

"Kau...!"

Orang yang ditatap Sasuke tersenyum kepadanya.

"Sudah setahun sejak Saat itu ne, Adiku."

"Itachi-nii!

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Uwahhh maap banget lama updatenya. Ini ku ketik tanpa ku sunting, kalau ada yang salah silahkan di komen. Chapter depan, Kuoh Gakuen.

.

.

.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya..

Sumimasen!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Naruto dan High School DxD bukanlah milik saya.

Kali ini tidak ada basa-basi...

.

.

.

Bab 5 Kuoh Gakuen, kelas 2A, Rias Gremory?

Wajah Sasuke mengerut, apakah ini mimpi? Ia yakin ia telah membunuh kakaknya dengan tangannya sendiri. Namun kenyataan bahwa kakaknya ada di depannya sekarang ini sangatlah mengejutkan. Apakah kakaknya itu bangkit dari kematian? Ah tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Tapi bagaimana kakaknya masih hidup? Ia sudah memastikan sendiri detak jantung kakaknya telah berhenti ketika itu. Satu hal yang membuat Sasuke semakin bingung, wajah orang ini terlihat lebih muda dari kakaknya, setidaknya seumuran dengannya.

"Siapa kau? Kau pasti bukan kakakku. Aku yakin, ia telah mati satu tahun lalu."

Sasuke mengeluarkan katana lurus kearah pria bernama Itachi itu. Iris matanya yang tadinya berwarna hitam legam berubah menjadi merah darah dengan tiga koma mengelilingi pusat iris matanya.

Itachi menatap adiknya datar. Ia tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk bertarung dengan adiknya.

"Hentikan Sasuke, jangan serang dia, aku akan menjelaskannya nanti."

Ucap Naruto memegang bilah katana Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya. Baginya yang terpenting untuk saat ini adalah mendengarkan detil misi yang diberikan ayahnya.

Sasuke menutup mata kemudian menghela napas untuk menahan emosi nya. Kemudian menyarungkan kembali katananya pada sarung katana. Ia merasa sangat marah, atau kecewa? Entahlah... Kecewa, karena merasa perjuangannya membalas dendam ternyata sia-sia. Tapi disamping itu, ia juga merasa lega? 'Kenapa? Kenapa aku merasa lega? Dia membunuh Ayah dan Ibu...' mungkin itu yang ia pikirkan.

"Tolong lanjutkan kembali, Tou-sama."

Tobirama berdehem pelan untuk memusatkan perhatian.

"Jadi, sebelumnya aku kenalkan mereka berdua. Ini adalah Itachi Uchiha, kakakmu, Sasuke. Dia adalah salah satu pelayan di mansion ini."

Ucap Tobirama menunjuk kearah laki-laki bersurai hitam dibelah dua dengan bagian belakang di ikat bagian bawah, wajah tampan dengan keriput menawan serta mata setajam elang dengan ujung bulu mata agak panjang. Ia adalah Itachi, si pembantai klan Uchiha, klannya sendiri.

Sasuke menutup matanya, mengingat kembali ketika didepan matanya sendiri, Itachi memenggal kepala Ayah dan Ibu mereka.

"Kemudian..."

Tobirama mengubah perhatiannya kearah seseorang yang datang bersama dengan Itachi.

Dia adalah seorang yang sangat cantik bersurai dan ber iris mata jingga menyala, mata tajam dan bulu mata lentik, kulit putih merona, tubuh ramping dan pinggang agak berisi layaknya wanita ideal, dan ber dada datar. Ia menggunakan baju kemeja hitam tanpa lengan dan celana dasar berwarna hitam, serta sepatu pantovel.

Semua menatapnya kagum akan kecantikannya. Terutama Sasuke, selama ini ia tidak pernah bertemu seseorang secantik orang ini.

"Dia adalah Rama, salah satu pelayanku juga. Dia adalah homonculus yang kuciptakan bersamaan dengan Naruko. Berbeda dengan Naruko yang kuciptakan dengan gen-ku sendiri, dia kuciptakan dengan mengambil gen dari salah satu dewa sebagai percobaan pembuktian bahwa dewa juga dapat memiliki keturunan yang membuktikan bahwa dewa merupakan makhluk yang diciptakan tuhan, sama seperti kita."

Tobirama memanglah seorang yang selalu melakukan penelitian, bahkan dewa ia jadikan objek penelitian. Dan di setiap penelitiannya tidak ada satupun yang bertentangan dengan hukum tuhan.

Sasuke dan Ino menatap Rama tanpa berkedip, terutama Sasuke. Ini adalah sosok gadis yang sangat ideal baginya, wajah manis dengan bulu mata lentik serta iris jingga yang memancarkan kekuatan itu membuatnya sulit berpaling. Kesampingkan ukuran dada yang datar, tubuhnya benar-benar proporsional. Gadis yang sempurna, menurut pandangannya.

Rama membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi hormat kepada Naruto.

"Mohon perintahkan saya sesuka anda, Naruto-sama."

Rama berucap dengan suara feminim nya.

Naruto tersenyum.

"Kau tidak perlu seformal itu kepadaku, Rama."

"Lalu, saya harus memanggil Anda dengan sebutan apa, Naruto-sama?"

"Onii-chan, kau harus memanggilku Onii-chan."

"H-hai, O-on-onii-chan!"

Fiuuuuh, didada Naruto terasa seperti bertebaran kelopak bunga.

Naruto mengeluarkan seringai kucing sambil melirik kearah Sasuke. Ia menyadari sepenuhnya, bahwa gadis seperti Rama adalah gadis idaman si pantat ayam itu, dan kali ini ia bernaiat untuk menggoda Sasuke. Tentu saja dengan memanggil Naruto sebagai kakak, Rama akan terlihat begitu dekat dengannya sehingga si pantat ayam itu akan menjadi iri.

Dan benar saja, alis Sasuke berkedut. Biarpun dari luar dia tampak dingin dan santai, kenyataannya si bungsu Uchiha ini sangatlah mudah tersinggung. Tak jarang si Sasuke ini datang ke rumah Naruto hanya untuk marah-marah. Naruto bahkan pernah merasa dirinya adalah pelampiasan emosi si pemuda emo ini. Tapi dia merasa maklum, sebagai orang yang tempramental, menurutnya Sasuke sudah sangat baik, menahan emosi untuk menjaga kehormatannya sebagai pangeran.

"Apa maksudmu melirikku seperti itu, Dobe?"

"Tiiidak, siapa yang melirikmu. Pede amat?"

Ini lah Naruto, ia sangat suka sekali menggoda sasuke.

Naruto mendekat ke Rama, kemudian merangkul pundak Rama dengan tangan kanannya. Alis Sasuke menukik, ia merasa dihina habis-habisan. Yah, Uchiha dengan harga diri mereka.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Teme, memiliki imouto manis seperti dia adalah idaman semua laki-laki."

Disebut seperti itu, pipi Rama merah padam. Dipuji seperti itu membuatnya agak malu.

Kedutan di alis sasuke semakin menggila. Sasuke membuat cekungan dengan telapak tangan kanannya kemudian memegang lengan kanannya dengan tangan kirinya. Setelah itu mulai muncul aliran listrik biru di telapak tangan kanannya.

"Beraninya kau menghina ku dobe!"

Naruto menyeringai. Tangan kirinya yang tidak merangkul Rama ia kepalkan kemudian muncul petir merah mengalir di seluruh tangan kiri Naruto.

"Kau menantangku, Teme?"

"Tunggu O-onii-chan. Apa maksud anda dengan memiliki Imouto manis seperti diri saya?"

Rama merasa gugup karena tiba-tiba dirangkul tuannya.

Petir merah di tangan kiri Naruto menghilang kemudian ia mencubit pipi Rama, gemas dengan betapa manisnya wajah Rama.

"Tentu saja karena kau itu manis, Rama-chan..."

Wajah Rama semakin memerah. Dan itu membuat Naruto semakin gemas. Rama menarik napas kemudian menghentikan kegiatan Naruto menjawili pipinya.

"B-bukan itu maksud saya. M-maksud saya, mengapa anda menyebut saya sebagai Imouto?"

"Karena kau adalah sosok Imouto yang ideal bagiku."

"Tapi saya bukan perempuan."

Ting-tung!

Seakan dikepala Naruto terdapat lonceng ia terdiam.

Mata Naruto dan Sasuke melotot.

"Apa maksudmu, kau bercanda kan, Rama-chan?"

"Saya tidak bercanda, Onii-chan."

Naruto membeku, ia kaget sekali. Ia sudah kenal Rama sejak ia pertama kali diadopsi ayahnya yang setidaknya sudah enam tahun lamanya. Tapi ia baru tahu kalau Rama itu bukan perempuan.

"Kalau kau bukan perempuan, kau itu apa?"

Naruto menatap sekeliling, hampir semua orang yang ada di situ terlihat menahan tawa. Terutama kakaknya.

"Tentu saja saya itu laki-laki."

Ucap Rama malu-malu.

Jdor!

Bagai tertembak shotgun! Naruto seketika terpelanting kearah tembok. Naruto menatap Rama tertegun, hilang sudah impiannya untuk memiliki Imouto manis seperti Rama.

"Ti-tidak mungkin! Mana ada laki-laki semanis kau!"

Sahut Naruto, ia tidak percaya di dunia ini terdapat laki-laki yang seperti itu. Mustahil. Bahkan Author pun juga tidak percaya di dunia ini ada makhluk seperti itu. Bagaimana mungkin di dunia ini ada laki-laki yang lebih cantik dari perempuan yang paling cantik. Itu mustahil. Meskipun begitu, di dunia fantasi apapun bisa terjadi.

"Pfft! Naruto-kun, kau sudah lama di sini, tapi baru tahu kalau Rama-chan itu laki-laki? Bodoh sekalii! Uuuhuhuhuhu!"

Naruko mengejek adiknya, ia tertawa melihat wajah shock Naruto. Dan adiknya itu tidak kuasa untuk membalas ejekan kakaknya. Hal ini membuat Naruko agak kecewa, tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum. "Kau hanya perlu menganggapnya Otoutou mu saja, kan mudah, Baka!"

Mata Naruto bersinar bagai melihat malaikat yang turun dari langit. Ia kembali berdiri dan menjauh dari tembok mendekat dan berkumpul kembali dengan yang lain.

"Umu! Itu benar sekali, Naruto-sama. Lagipula, memiliki Imouto yang manis itu sudah biasa, tapi memiliki Otoutou yang cantik itu adalah hal yang langka. Umu-umu!"

Ino ikut-ikutan menanggapi tuannya.

Melihat kegaduhan yang disebabkan anak angkatnya, Tobirama hanya dapat memasang wajah datar sambil mengelus kepala pirang yang bersandar di dadanya. Kemudian Tobirama menengok kearah Albedo lalu memanggil Albedo dengan sedikit desisan.

Merasa di panggil, Albedo secara sepontan menengok kearah tuannya dengan wajah sumringah. Ia sangat senang sekali melayani tuannya.

"Iya, Tobirama-sama, ada apa? Apakah Tuan punya keperluan dengan saya."

Albedo melihat Tobirama dengan tatapan sayu nan menggoda. Ia berbisik dengan pelan agar tidak di sadari oleh yang lain.

"Albedo, tolong antarkan Tsunade-chan ke kamarnya, nanti aku akan menyusulnya. Sekarang aku sedang ada urusan."

"Ara, sesuai dengan perintah anda, Tuan."

Tobirama mengangkat Tsunade dan Albedo mengulurkan tangannya kemudian menggendong Tsunade dengan gaya pengantin.

"Hati-hati."

Ujar Tobirama mengingatkan. Albedo tersenyum misterius.

"Enaknya menjadi Tsunade-sama bisa merasakan 'itu' anda. Kapan saya akan mendapatkan giliran, Tobirama-sama?"

Albedo tersenyum mesum. Ia sengaja mengeluarkan kalimat ambigu menyembunyikan hal kotor. Tobirama bukanlah orang bodoh, ia tahu betul apa yang di maksud Albedo. Karena itu, wajahnya merona merah malu.

"J-jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, Albedo."

"Ara, Wajah anda manis sekali ketika malu, Tobirama-sama..."

Albedo tersenyum lembut, mau tidak mau Tobirama juga ikut tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, kau baik sekali Albedo."

Crot!

Melihat senyum itu, hidung Albedo mengeluarkan darah. Efek senyuman dan pujian dari tuannya benar-benar berbahaya, bisa-bisa ia tidak bisa menahan nafsunya untuk memakan tuannya itu.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dahulu, Goshujin-sama."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Albedo menghilang digantikan sehelai bulu burung hitam.

Tobirama terdiam sebentar kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Naruto.

"Ehem!"

Tobirama berdehem. Seketika semua direksi langsung mengarah kepadanya.

"Baiklah, misi akan dimulai tengah hari nanti, yang akan ikut melaksanakan misi ini adalah Naruto, Itachi, Sasuke, Rama, dan Ino-chan. Kalian kudaftarkan menjadi murid di Kuoh Gakuen. Itachi di kelas 3, Rama kelas 1, dan kalian bertiga di kelas 2. Status Itachi dan Rama adalah Pelayan Naruto. Naruko tadi pagi sudah menceritakan kepadaku status Ino-chan sebagai pelayan pribadi Naruto, dia sangat pintar memasak. Maka dari itu, Ino-chan akan tetap menjadi pelayan khusus Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke-kun akan menjadi teman serumah Naruto. Misi akan dilakukan tengah hari nanti. Oke, adakah pertanyaan?"

"Ada hal yang mengganjal di benakku. Mengapa Tou-sama mengikutsertakan Ino-san dalam misi ini, bukankah dia menjadi buronan di Britania?"

Naruto berucap sambil menunjuk wajah Ino. Sedangkan Ino yang tiba-tiba ditunjuk memasang wajah aneh, matanya menatap jari telunjuk Naruto. Sedetik kemudian ia membuka mulutnya bersiap untuk menggigit. Dengan segera Naruto menarik tangannya menyelamatkan tangannya dari gigitan makhluk yang lebih buas dari hewan buas. Bisa-bisa ia terkena virus rabies gara-gara Maid mesum itu. Naruto menatap galak kepada Ino yang dibalas dengan cengiran oleh Ino.

"Kalau masalah itu, aku sudah memikirkan solusinya. Nanti, kau dan Ino hanya perlu ikut denganku, aku akan menjelaskan kenapa dia harus ikut nanti. Oke, adakah lagi pertanyaan?"

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya. Dan langsung saja Tobirama memberikan gestur memersilahkan Sasuke untuk bicara.

"Silahkan Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut dalam misi yang menurutku amat berbahaya ini? Lagipula, aku baru saja pertama kali sampai disini, dan aku juga baru mengenal anda, mengapa aku harus ikut dalam misi yang anda berikan?" Sasuke bukanlah orang bodoh. Membunuh raja britania? Berlima? Yang benar saja. Jelas sekali itu adalah kebodohan.

"Sasuke-kun, tenang saja, yang akan melakukan misi itu hanya Naruto, Itachi, dan Rama saja. Kau hanya perlu menjadi seperti biasanya disana. Jikapun mereka gagal, nyawamu tidak akan terancam."

Tobirama berdiri kemudian mulai berjalan kearah jendela lalu berhenti dan melihat pemandangan kota paris dari jendela itu.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau."

"Tentu saja aku akan mengembalikanmu ke Orleans Barat. Yang memindahkanmu kemari ketika kau dikejar-kejar klan Hyuuga adalah klan Senju bukan?"

Sasuke tahu benar apa yang dimaksudkan Tobirama. Tobirama Senju, jelas sekali ia dari klan Senju. Melihat Mansion semegah ini, tidak mungkin ayah angkat Naruto ini hanya orang kaya biasa. Apalagi memberi misi untuk membunuh Raja Britania. Itu adalah hal gila. Tapi kembali ke Orleans Barat adalah hal yang lebih gila lagi. Ia tidak mau menjadi boneka Hyuuga lagi. Bahkan sampai di kota Paris ini masih ada juga Hyuuga yang mengintainya. Ia tidak mau mencurigai pacarnya, tapi bohong kalau ia berkata tidak tahu alasan seorang Hinata Hyuuga berada kota ini.

Sasuke terlihat berfikir sejenak. Ini memang sifatnya, ia selalu terlihat sedang merenungkan sesuatu. Entah itu hal yang berguna atau yang tidak berguna.

"Bagaimana?"

"Apa imbalanku jika misi ini berhasil diselesaikan."

Tobirama menatap Sasuke datar.

"Akan ku pikirkan nanti."

Balas Tobirama yang terlihat acuh.

Alis Sasuke berkedut.

"Bagaimana?"

"Haaah... Baiklah, aku menerima ini."

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia sangat ingin menolak. Tapi ia lebih tidak ingin kembali ke Orleans barat. Jiwanya memberontak ketika mulutnya ingin mengatakan penolakan. Mau tidak mau ia harus mengikuti misi yang amat berbahaya ini.

"Baiklaah, kalau begitu seperti yang ku katakan tadi, kalian berangkat tengah hari nanti. Naruto, Ino-chan, ayo ikut aku ke lab."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. Ke lab? Agaknya ia tahu apa yang direncanakan ayahnya untuk mengatasi masalah maidnya.

.

Di sebuah mansion khas budaya barat milik sekeluarga besar yang sebut saja keluarga utama klan Gremory.

Para penghuni mansion ini tengah melakukan makan malam. Tapi, ada yang aneh disini. Suasana terasa mencekam.

Seorang gadis cantik bersurai merah yang merupakan penerus klan itu mengeluarkan hawa mengintimidasi. Matanya berair, wajahnya menyiratkan perasaan sedih yang mendalam. Dia adalah Rias Gremory. Gadis cantik yang kabarnya akan di jodohkan dengan pewaris klan Phenex, Raiser Phenex. Raiser merupakan laki-laki yang sangat senang memainkan perempuan, kasar, dan sombong. Tentu saja Rias tidak mau di jodohkan dengan dia meskipun kenyataannya mereka adalah teman kecil. Mungkin, jika sifat Raiser tidak seburuk itu, Rias akan mempertimbangkan perjodohan ini.

"Aku benci Ayah!"

Klinting!

Rias meninggalkan meja makan begitu saja. Ia sudah tidak kuat menahan tangis. Siapa juga yang mau di jodohkan dengan laki-laki bengis seperti Raiser. Rias mulai berfikir bahwa ayahnya sudah tidak sayang kepadanya. Bagaimana mungkin ayahnya masih sayang kepadanya sedangkan dirinya malah dijodohkan dengan laki-laki busuk.

"Rias!"

Ucap laki-laki paruh baya yang tidak lain adalah ayah Rias. Ia sebenarnya merasa sedih melihat anaknya sedih. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Perjodohan itu sudah ia dan ayah Raiser rencanakan sejak kecil karena melihat kedekatan mereka berdua. Ia juga tidak enak hati untuk membatalkan perjodohan itu. perjodohan ini juga dimaksudkan untuk melanjutkan keturunan iblis murni yang semakin lama semakin berkurang.

"Sudahlah ayah kau tidak perlu khawatir, biar aku saja yang menangani masalah ini."

Seorang pria yang sangat mirip sekali dengan Rias yang tidak lain adalah kakaknya, Sirzechs Gremory berucap untuk menenangkan ayahnya.

Lucius, nama ayah Rias, menghela napas.

"Bagaimana cara mu menangani ini nak,?"

Sirzechs tersenyum kalem.

"Dengan meminta bantuan teman lama."

.

Sementara itu Rias menangis dalam diam di kamar. Didalam kamar yang gelap tanpa adanya sinar dari lampu.

Berjalan dengan sempoyongan, Rias membuka jendela kamar.

Cahaya rembulan masuk melalui jendela menerangi wajah sendu Rias. Kenapa nasib malang harus menimpa dirinya. Disaat dirinya tengah merasa senang karena mendapat pion bagus, disaat yang sama pula ia mendapat bencana.

Sepi...

Ini adalah malam yang sepi.

Issei... Entah mengapa nama pion barunya itu malah terngiang di kepalanya.

Ia mencoba mengingat kembali. Apakah ini adalah pertama kali ia merasakan cinta? Ah tidak, Rias ingat benar siapa yang menjadi cinta pertamanya. Dia adalah seseorang dari negri sebrang sana, Orleans. Seorang bocah laki-laki periang, bersurai pirang jabrik, dengan senyum secerah matahari. Mereka bertemu ketika Rias kecil berlibur di salah satu mansion milik keluarga Senju yang berada di Orleans Barat.

Saat itu, Rias tengah bermain di hutan bersama pamannya (Tobirama). Dan ketika Rias bermain sendirian, ia tersesat dan bertemu dengan seekor serigala. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga hingga tenaganya habis sampai kemudian ia terjatuh. Tubuh rias bergetar hebat. Ia terus memundurkan tubuhnya sampai punggungnya menatap pohon. Serigala itu terus berjalan kearahnya.

Kemudian ia mendengar suara yang sangat cempreng menyuruhnya untuk berlari. Tapi ia tidak mengindahkannya. Kemudian muncul seorang bocah laki-laki pirang menerjang membuat serigala itu terpental bersama bocah itu. Bocah itu menjerit, tangan kirinya di gigit oleh serigala itu. Kemudian, dengan wajah takut, bocah itu menusukkan pisau yang berada di tangan kanannya ke leher Serigala itu. Serigala itu mati, dan bocah itu pingsan dengan tangan kiri bersimbah darah.

Rias tidak bisa apa-apa, ia hanya bisa menangis dalam kesendirian. Ia masih takut. Kemudian dengan tubuh bergetar ia mulai mendekat kearah bocah itu, dengan wajah takut, Rias mencoba menyentuh dan melihat wajah Bocah itu. Mata Rias terbelalak, di pelupuk mata bocah itu masih terdapat bekas air mata. Tanpa sadar, Rias kecil memeluk bocah itu dengan erat. Rias berkata pada dirinya dalam hati untuk tidak meninggalkan bocah itu, ia merasa bersalah, ia juga merasa takut untuk berjalan sendiri. Biarpun ia mati disini, ia tidak masalah. Beberapa menit yang lalu jika bocah itu tidak datang adalah waktu baginya mati.

Entah mengapa saat itu Rias merasa tenang, kemudian ia tertidur dengan memeluk bocah laki-laki itu.

Lalu tak lama kemudian Tobirama datang lalu membawa meraka berdua pergi dari sana.

Kemudian setelah Rias sadar, ia sudah berada di mansion Senju. Dan bocah pirang yang menyelematkannya tertidur di sampingnya, di sebuah futon dengan tangan kiri di perban. Lalu begitu bocah itu sadar, Rias tersenyum gembira. Ia merasa lega.

Setelah itu Rias dan bocah itu berteman dan sering bertemu untuk bermain selama sebulan. Melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan bersama-sama. Sampai pada akhirnya tiba waktunya bagi Rias untuk kembali ke Britania.

Rias tersenyum, mengingat pengalaman waktu kecilnya. Setiap mengingat hal itu, kepalanya selalu merasa lebih ringan.

Besok, Rias akan menginap di rumah Issei. Untuk sementara waktu ia harus menenangkan diri. Ia tidak kuasa untuk melihat wajah ayahnya.

"Hoaam!"

Rias mulai merasakan kantuk. Menangis membuatnya merasa lelah. Menutup jendela kemudian merebahkan diri di atas kasur kemudia terlelap dengan senyum di mulutnya.

"Oyasuminasai, Naruto-kun."

.

.

.

Krusuk!

Kurasakan ada orang yang menggoyangkan tangan kananku. Ku buka mataku perlahan. Aaah... tubuhku rasanya berat, mata berat menahan kantuk yang masih terasa walau telah tidur, kemudian bahuku yang terasa berat karena dijadikan sandaran tidur orang disamping kiriku. Tapi wangi shampo seseorang di sampingku ini malah membuat mataku semakin berat saja. akhirnya aku menutup mataku lagi untuk melanjutkan tidur pagi ku.

Krusuk! Krusuk!

Dan orang yang berada di kananku masih saja mengganggu tanganku. Terpaksa aku harus membuka mataku untuk melihat siapa pengganggu itu. Ah ternyata hanya Itachi-nii-san. Ini adalah waktu tidur nyenyakku. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali aku tidur nyenyak, seingatku sejak terusirnya aku oleh ayahku. Bahkan ketika Tobirama-sama mengadopsiku aku masih saja susah untuk tidur sehingga aku mulai mengonsumsi obat tidur setiap akan tidur. Biarpun sekarang aku tengah tidur di mobil, asalkan aku tidur nyenyak, tidak masalah sama sekali.

Aku melenguh.

"Ugh, ada apa Nii-san? Apa sudah sampai?"

Itachi-nii tersenyum. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Begitupula denganku. Kemudian setelah itu Itachi-nii mengundurkan diri dari hadapanku.

Perlahan bahu kiriku terasa lebih ringan tanda orang yang bersandar di sana telah bangun. Mata merah perempuan disampingku ini berkedip lucu, rambut pirang kemerah-merahannya juga agak berantakan. Aku menatapnya datar.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu Ino-san?"

Ino-san? Ya dia Ino-san, maid baruku.

Lalu mengapa penampilan fisik nya berubah? Yah, bisa dibilang ini adalah hasil dari rencana gila Tou-sama. Tou-sama menyuruhku untuk mengubah Ino-san menjadi Vampir. Dan anehnya warna mata dan rambut Ino-san tidak dapat kembali seperti semula ketika dalam mode manusia, mata berwarna merah dan rambut berwarna merah pucat kepirang-pirangan. Sebaliknya, ketika dia dalam mode Vampir, penampilannya kembali seperti semula.

Bukan itu saja, proses pengubahan dia menjadi vampir sejak ku hisap darahnya terlalu cepat. Setidaknya paling cepat membutuhkan waktu sehari atau dua hari untuk penyebaran virus Vampir. Itupun jika tubuh target kuat menahan virus itu, jika tubuh target terlalu lemah maka dia akan mati, pun jika tubuh target terlalu kuat dia tidak akan menjadi Vampir. Belum lagi proses pembekuan darah dan perubahan sel-sel menjadi vampir. Belum lagi proses penghidupan detak jantung setelah kematian dan pencairan darah. Aku sendiri melewati semua proses ini selama tiga hari tiga malam. Sedangkan Ino-san hanya memerlukan waktu 6 jam untuk menyelesaikan proses-proses itu. that's amazing, menurutku.

Ia tersenyum kearahku.

"Saya baik-baik saja, Naruto-sama. Anda tidak perlu khawatir. Bagaimana dengan anda?"

Aku memegang kening ku.

"Sedikit pusing, tapi jangan khawatir. Aku juga baik-baik saja."

Bukan hanya penampilannya yang berubah, tatapannya pun berubah dari yang sebelumnya kalem menjadi agak datar. Bahkan nada bicaranya pun menjadi agak tajam. Tapi bukan berarti menjadi suram, malahan aura dan sifatnya terasa lebih lembut dari sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu mari keluar dari mobil."

"..."

"Puaaah!"

Segar! Aku menghirup udara kota kuoh kuat-kuat. Dalam perjalanan selama 2 hari 2 malam, sampai disini pada jam 1 malam, dengan udara malam yang dingin. Uh, mandi air hangat sepertinya akan menjadi hal yang sangat luar biasa untuk menghilangkan penat.

Langsung saja aku memasuki rumah yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal kami. Hm... Seperti yang ku perkirakan, ini rumah yang cukup besar... Bagian pekarangan rumah tidak luas, tetapi bagian dalamnya cukup luas dan mewah. Sebagian besar dekorasi rumah ini terbuat dari kaca. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, rumah ini terlihat bersih meskipun sudah lama tidak di tinggali ayah.

"Nii-san, di rumah ini terdapat pemandian air panas nya bukan?"

Itachi-nii langsung berhenti mengemasi barang-barang dan mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah ku.

"Iya, Naruto-kun, tempatnya di belakang."

"Yosh, waktunya mandi!"

.

"Hm... Jadi ini tempat nya..."

Kolam pemandian air panas di rumah ini cukup besar. Dan di sekitar tempat ini terdapat berbagai macam tumbuhan yang indah. Tidak mengejutkan sih, setiap rumah pribadi milik tou-sama memang memiliki kolam pemandian air panas sendiri.

Sebelum masuk ke kolam, terlebih dahulu aku mandi di kamar mandi yang sudah tersedia di kolam ini.

Uhh... Mandi air dingin di pagi hari membuat tubuh ku seakan membeku.

Kemudian setelah selesai mandi, aku langsung menceburkan tubuhku yang sudah tidak menggunakan pakaian ke kolam secara perlahan.

"Ahhh..."

Desahku, Perasaan hangat langsung kurasakan ketika kulitku bersentuhan dengan air hangat. Tubuhku yang kedinginan dalam sekejap menjadi terasa sangat nyaman.

.

Puuuh, mandi air hangat memang sangat menyegarkan. Bhahaha!

Hm, setelah ini apa yang akan ku lakukan? Tidur lagi? Aku tidak ngantuk. Lagipula ini sudah jam 3, hmmm... enaknya mau ngapain... ah itu Ino-san sedang menyeduh kopi.

"Ino-san,"

Panggilku kepadanya sambil menepuk bahunya. Dia sedikit tersentak. Ia menghela napas dan mengelus dadanya sambil menengok kearahku.

"Ah, Naruto-sama... maafkan saya tidak dapat menyadari anda, hawa keberadaan anda sangat tipis."

"Ahaha, tidak apa-apa, anggap saja rumah sendiri."

Ujarku mengelus kepalanya. dia memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap elusanku.

"Umu,..."

Aku menghentikan kegiatanku mengelus kepala. Dia terlihat kecewa.

"Ah iya, tolong buatkan aku secangkir kopi juga dan antarkan ke balkon kamarku. Bawakan juga aku camilan."

Ujarku seraya berjalan kekamarku yang berada di lantai dua.

"Umu, seperti yang anda katakan, Naruto-sama."

"Ah, satu lagi."

"Umu?"

Aku membalik badanku sebelum menaiki tangga sambil menunjuk kearahnya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya penasaran. Imut sekali. Aku tersenyum kearahnya.

"Jangan habiskan kopimu. Temani aku ngobrol di balkon kamarku."

Senyumnya mengembang. Tanpa basa-basi aku kembali melanjutkan jalanku.

"Umu!"

.

.

.

"Uumh!"

Rias menggeliat terbangun dari tidurnya. Perlahan mata nya terbuka. Melihat kesamping, Issei tengah terlelap memunggunginya memeluk seorang gadis pirang manis yang bernama Asia.

Rias tersenyum kemudian meninggalkan ranjang Issei dengan perlahan agar pasangan itu tidak terganggu. Ia berhenti di depan jendela kemudian membukanya.

Wush!

"Fuuuh...!"

Seketika angin malam menerpa wajah cantik dan badan Rias yang tidak menggunakan sehelai benang. Ia meringis kemudian memegang pundaknya sendiri merasa kedinginian dan menggigil.

Sreek!

Rias secara spontan menggapai kain gorden jendela kemudian menyelimuti badan polosnya dengan kain itu. Ia memejamkan mata merasa lega. Perlahan kelopak matanya ia buka.

"Ukh!"

Rias kembali memejamkan kembali matanya secara paksa karena silaunya cahaya rembulan memaksa menerobok penglihatannya. Perlahan matanya membuka kembali, menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang masuk. Angin semilir menerpa wajah ayu nya. Wajahnya bersemu terpesona dengan indahnya malam.

Pandangan Rias kemudian beralih dari memandang rembulan kearah depan.

"Kalau tidak salah, hari ini Ise kedatangan tetangga baru. " Gumam Rias. "Ah, apakah laki-laki itu adalah tetangga baru Ise?"

Rias terdiam menatap seorang laki-laki pirang bercelana hitam panjang tanpa baju berdiri di ujung beranda rumah tetangga Ise sambil memegang segelas cairan hitam yang Rias perkirakan adalah kopi. Laki-laki itu terus menatap kearah bawah sambil sesekali menyesap segelas cairan di tangannya. Mulutnya terlihat, kelihatannya ia sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang. Yap, di belakang laki-laki itu Rias melihat seorang perempuan pirang kemerah-merahan sangat cantik terlihat juga sedang mengobrol dengan laki-laki itu.

Entah mengapa Rias merasa sangat tertarik dengan objek yang ia amati saat ini. Ah tidak, bukan berarti ia ingin tahu apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan, namun lebih ingin tahu siapa laki-laki itu. Tapi, entah mengapa ia merasa kesal melihat mereka berdua tersenyum satu sama lain.

"Laki-laki itu... siapa? Mengapa aku merasa sangat cemburu melihatnya berinteraksi dengan perempuan cantik itu?"

Rias mengerti ia tak punya hak untuk merasa cemburu, apalagi kepada seseorang yang bahkan ia tidak tahu namanya. Tapi... mengapa?

Laki-laki itu tiba-tiba mendongakkan kepalanya.

Pandangan Rias dan laki-laki itu bertemu.

Mata Rias terbelalak. Warna mata laki-laki itu... biru safir. Menyala indah di malam yang di terangi cahaya rembulan. Rias tidak dapat berpaling dari mata indah itu. Kini Rias dapat melihat seluruh wajah laki-laki itu. Itu... wajah yang sangat tampan, rambut pirang terurai menutupi dahi, jambang kiri panjang, senyum manis, dan yang tidak dapat Rias lepaskan dari penglihatannya adalah warna mata laki-laki itu yang sangat indah.

Hati Rias terasa hangat. Wajah laki-laki itu mengingatkannya dengan seseorang yang selama ini menemaninya di dalam pikirannya...

Tunggu...

Mata Rias terbelalak.

"Diaa..."

Laki-laki itu menghilang setelah dalam sekedipan mata Rias.

"Naruto-kun..."

Grep!

Sepasang tangan merengkuh tubuh Rias yang di selimuti kain gorden kedalam pelukan seseorang di belakangnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku disini..."

Dug dug!

Jantung Rias berdetak kencang. Suara itu, suara itu, suara yang sangat Rias kenal. Suara seseorang yang telah membuatnya enggan untuk pulang ketika dirinya berada di Orleans. Seseorang yang telah menyelamatkannya dari Serigala buas. Memang agak berbeda suaranya namun tidak salah lagi ini suara dia. Air mata Rias perlahan menetes.

Sreek! Grep!

Rias melepaskan rengkuhan seseorang di belakangnya melepaskan diri dari kain gorden kemudian memutar tubuhnya yang telanjang dan langsung memeluk laki-laki yang tadi memeluknya.

"Naruto-kun... Naruto-kun, aku rindu..."

Rias membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto.

"Iya, aku juga merindukanmu, Ojou-sama."

Naruto merengkuh tubuh ringkih itu dengan lembut. Ia tahu, perempuan di depannya itu sedang mengalami penurunan mental. Dipaksa melakukan perjodohan dengan seorang bajingan, siapapun juga tidak mau. Sebelumnya ia tidak tahu Rias itu siapa. Tetapi setelah bertatapan langsung, ingatan masa kecilnya langsung berputar di otaknya.

'Jadi gadis yang akan ku tolong adalah kau, Ojou-sama?'

Naruto tidak tahu harus apa, ia terlalu senang bertemu kembali dengan teman masa kecilnya. Tidak banyak orang yang mau berteman dengan dirinya, bahkan hanya dengan melihat saja dapat menghitung berapa jumlah temannya dalam sekejap. Sasuke, Karin, Ojou-sama-nya, dan Shikamaru adalah teman-temannya sejak dulu. Sejak di usir ayahnya, ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan teman-temannya sebelum Tobirama mengangkatnya sebagai anak.

?

Tunggu dulu, Naruto mulai merasakan hal aneh di perutnya. Ia merasa perutnya hangat dan bersentuhan dengan benda kenyal. Mata Naruto mulai menjelajahi perempuan yang memeluknya, dan ia melihat dua gundukan di pinggang bagian belakang Ojou-samanya. Ia mulai merasakan firasat buruk. Mata Naruto menyala biru. Ia menelan ludahnya.

"Ojou-sama...?"

"Iya, Naruto-kun...?"

Rias meringankan pelukannya kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya keatas. Menatap terkejut terhadap mata biru Naruto yang menyala mengerikan. Naruto terlihat terkejut. Rias terpana dengan kengerian mata itu yang menurutnya indah.

Sedangkan Naruto, dari hidungnya mulai mengeluarkan darah... wajahnya pucat pasi.

"O-o-o-ojou...-sama... Ma-mana pakaianmu! Ke-kenapa kau telanjang!"

Naruto terjerembab kebelakang, Wajahnya terlihat seperti melihat hantu, menunjuk-nunjuk tubuh Rias yang tidak menggunakan pakaian sama sekali. Sedangkan sebelah tangannya yang lain menutup hidungnya berusaha menghentikan darah yang terus keluar. Ia memejamkan matanya secara paksa.

Rias tersenyum nakal. Ternyata teman masa kecilnya ini sangat pemalu.

Rias perlahan mendekat kearah Naruto.

"Ne..."

Tanpa ragu, Rias menaiki perut Naruto, kemudian duduk disana menatap sayu wajah tegang Naruto. Rias membelai dada bidang Naruto menatap wajah Naruto dengan tatapan nafsu. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali Rias bertemu dengan pahlawannya ini. Ia masih ingat, Naruto dulunya adalah anak yang pendek dan biasa saja, tidak ada yang menarik dari Naruto kecil. meskipun begitu, ia dulu sangat suka berada dikatnya, karena sifat Naruto yang riang dan hangat. Namun sekarang, Naruto berubah menjadi laki-laki yang tinggi dan sedikit keren, tapi masih tidak terlalu menarik. Meski tidak terlihat riang, Rias masih meraskan kehangatan di dekat Naruto.

Bukan hanya tinggi badan Naruto bertambah. Tetapi otot-otot di tubuh Naruto cukup berisi dan sangat ideal untuk ukuran seorang anak SMA. Rias tidak dapat menghentikan tangan liarnya yang terus membelai dada dan lengan berotot milik Naruto. Bukan hanya itu otot perut Naruto juga sangat berisi, kemaluan Rias yang terus bergesekan dengan otot perut itu tidak bisa berhenti mengeluarkan cairan. Jangan salah, bukan hanya laki-laki yang akan terangsang ketika melihat perempuan seksi, perempuan pun juga merasakan hal yang sama ketika melihat laki-laki seksi.

"...Kau semakin menarik daripada yang dulu, Naruto-kun..."

Naruto diam saja, meneguk ludah merasakan belaian Rias yang membuat tubuhnya merinding.

"ne, bukalah matamu, Naruto-kun..."

Perlahan, Naruto membuka matanya yang menyala hingga sangat lebar, terkejut karena wajah Rias yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"A-ano, O-jou-sama.. Wa-wa, wajah anda terlalu dekat."

Entah kenapa cara berbicara Naruto menjadi gagap. Tentu saja ia gugup, bayangkan sekarang ini... dalam posisi ini, dalam kondisi seperti ini, seorang cewe cantik nan seksi yang bahkan baru bertemu denganmu duduk diatas perutmu, membelai dada dan lenganmu, dan menatap nafsu kearahmu, lalu ada cairan basah dari lubang kemaluannya yang membasahi perutmu. Naruto tidak percaya ini, ini seperti mimpi saja. Ia bukan tipe laki-laki yang langsung bereaksi ketika digoda, tetapi ia juga tidak bisa apa-apa kalau terjebak dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Cup

Mata Naruto terbelalak, tanpa ia sadari Rias sudah mencium bibirnya. Naruto membeku, mereka baru bertemu bukan? Mereka hanya teman masa kecil bukan? Lantas mengapa Rias menciumnya dalam tanda kutip dengan sangat nafsu? Ia hanya diam saja, bingung dengan tindakan Ojou-sama nya itu. Tentu saja ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melakukan ciuman. Sekedar informasi, ketika melakukan misi, terkadang Naruto mencium bahkan memerkosa seseorang demi menyelesaikan misi. Naruto pun juga yakin, ini juga bukan pertama kalinya bagi Rias melakukan ciuman. Naruto hanya bingung, Natuto tahu Rias sangat rindu kepadanya begitupun dia yang sangat rindu kepada Rias, tapi... kenapa Ojou-samanya menciumnya di mulut. Apakah ini adalah cara Britania untuk menyambut teman yang datang dari jauh? Karena itu, Naruto tidak membalas ciuman Rias.

.

.

.

Aku diam terkejut. Apa ini? Kenapa Ojou-sama berada di atasku sambil menciumku dengan ganas? Aku tidak mau menanggapinya dengan serius, aku bukan orang naif yang akan langsung berfikir ciuman menjadi tanda cinta. Mungkin bisa jadi itu memang tanda cinta, tapi aku tidak berfikir demikian.

Maksudku, begini misalkan aku melakukan misi, kemudian aku mencium beberapa perempuan bahkan memerkosa mereka, apakah itu merupakan tanda cinta ku kepada mereka? Tidak, aku melakukannya hanya karena misi dan untuk melampiaskan hasratku. Jadi aku berfikir, mungkin saja Ojou-sama merupakan gadis yang seperti itu, sama sepertiku yang berfikir ciuman itu merupakan hal yang biasa, hanya untuk melampiaskan hasrat.

Setelah beberapa menit melakukan ciuman panasnya, Ojou-sama melepaskan ciumannya.

Ojou-sama tersenyum manis kearah ku. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa blank. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan debaran di jantungku.

Aku merasa wajahku memanas. Waduduududuh... aku tidak bisa menatap wajahnya.

"O-ojou-sama."

Tes...

Mataku terbelalak, dia... dia menangis. Ojou-sama menangis? Dia mencengkram pundakku.

"Naruto-kun, aku... hiks..., hiks, aku..."

Dia terisak. Aku diam saja.

"Aku..., t-tolong aku... Naruto-kun, to-tolong selamatkan aku... hiks."

Langsung kurengkuh kembali tubuh ringkih itu. Dia agak tersentak karena tindakan tiba-tibaku. Aku juga terkejut dengan tindakanku. Kenapa aku tiba-tiba memeluknya? dua kali? Ini tidak seperti biasanya, entah kenapa secara spontan tubuhku bergerak sendiri. Rasanya seperti ketika Tou-sama pertama kali mengadopsiku dulu, lalu aku memeluknya seraya menangis. Tidak ku sangka memeluk seseorang bisa senyaman ini. Bukan berarti sebelumnya aku belum pernah berpelukan dengan seseorang tapi... ini berbeda...

Kuusap kepala Ojou-sama, membantunya menenangkan diri. Malam yang tenang ini terasa sangat indah sekaligus sesak, ditemani isak tangis gadis yang ku rengkuh ini. Aku diam... biarlah dia meluapkan emosinya.

Tak lama kemudian, Ojou-sama perlahan mulai tenang. Ia menyunggingkan senyum kearahku yang kubalas dengan senyuman terbaikku pula. Wajah yang sembab itu bersemu. Ahh, kau manis sekali Ojou-sama.

Perlahan wajah Ojou-sama mendekat kembali kewajahku. Bibirnya monyong kedepan, sepertinya aku tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan. Akupun memejamkan mataku kemudian juga ikut memonyongkan mulutku.

Satu menit berlalu aku tidak merasakan tekstur apapun yang menyentuh bibirku. Yang ada malah suara kikikan Ojou-sama. Karena penasaran aku membuka kembali mataku.

Ojou-sama menutup mulutnya sambil terkikik geli menertawaiku. "Naruto-kun, mesum..."

Alis ku berkedut. Aku langsung memalingkan wajahku kesamping.

Jancuk, aku tertipu.

"Naruto-kun, kau manis sekali..."

Aku menghela napas. Lalu menatapnya kembali sebal.

"Arigatou..."

Cup!

Ucap Ojou-sama, kemudian mencium dahi ku.

...

Waktu serasa berhenti ketika dahiku dikecupnya. Aku sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Senyumku kembali mengembang, kurasa ciuman di dahi tidak buruk juga, aku merasa... lebih berharga. Seakan-akan cahaya mengelilingiku, memancarkan kehangatan.

Oh tuhan, kuharap saat-saat seperti ini masih dapat kurasakan di masa depan.

"Ugh!"

Tidak setelah kami menyadari ada suara seperti orang baru bangun yang tiba-tiba mengintupsi kegiatan kami.

Ojou-sama menyeringai kearahku.

Aku mengerutkan dahiku.

"Ahah...hah..hah.."

Ojou-sama memasang gestur lemas lalu ambruk di atas dadaku kemudian bernafas seperti orang kelelahan. Tidak, ia mendesah.

"A-ampuun..."

Rintihnya.

Aku melongo, merasa de javu dengan situasi ini. Oi oi, bisa terjadi salah paham nanti.

"Ugh, ada apa ini... Bucho! Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Bucho! Dasar bajingan..."

Aku langsung menengok kesamping, seorang laki-laki dengan rambut coklan pantat ayam hanya menggunakan celana kolor menunjuk-nunjukku dengan wajah memerah.

"I-ise... tolong aku..."

Aku segera melepaskan diri dari Ojou-sama kemudian kabur lewat jendela.

"Woi Bajingan! Mau lari kemana kau!"

Dia mengejar ku?

"Woi! Berhenti Bajingan! Dragon Shoot!"

Merasa ada bahaya aku langsung menghindari serangan beam dari laki-laki bernama Issei itu kemudian berhenti berbalik menghadap kearahnya. Seperti yang dikatakan Tou-sama ketika briefing misi, diamenggunakan senjata berupa sarung tangan besi atau gauntlet. Dan kalau tidak salah, dia salah satu swordmaster terbaik di sekolah Ojou-sama. Hm, menarik.

"Dragon Shoot!"

Laki-laki gila itu terus menembakku. Dan aku tentu saja menghindar dengan semampuku, baca : dengan gerakan konyolku.

"Oi oi! Jangan asal tembak, bahaya tau!"

Dia berhenti sejenak. Kemudian...

"Dragon Shoot!"

Seakan tuli, dia terus menembakkan beamnya kearahku dan aku pun kembali melakukan gerakan-gerakan konyol untuk menghindarinya.

"Jangan terus menghindar kau, Dasar Jelek!"

Alisku berkedut.

Apa? Jelek? Aku tahu kemampuanmu itu menarik, pemuda gila. Tapi, jelek?

Aku benar-benar marah saat ini.

"Kurama,"

Ucapku menyebut nama pedangku yang kemudian muncul di tangan kiriku. Lalu aku menghempaskan semua beam yang laki-laki gila itu tembakkan kearahku kembali kearahnya. Dia melompat kekiri menghindar dari beamnya. Sebenarnya itu serangan tembakan lemah, tapi kalau aku sengaja terkena juga sakit. Tapi kalau menghindar terus juga menghabiskan tenaga. Merepotkan.

"Beraninya kau menyebutku jelek..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Bucho!"

Dia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan aku. Yang kulakukan dengan Ojou-sama? Kenapa ia menggunakan kata hubung 'dengan'? kenapa ia tidak menggunakan kata 'kepada' atau 'terhadap' yang menunjukkan aku sebagai pelaku. Seakan-akan ia tidak hanya menuduh aku saja, tetapi ojou-sama juga. Aku menyeringai, sepertinya ia tahu kalau Ojou-sama lah yang melakukan tindakan agresif kepadaku.

Aku menyeringai. Ia mengerutkan dahinya. Lalu dengan senyum mengejek aku berucap.

"Yang kulakukan dengan Ojou-sama, hm? Penasaran, hm?"

Krrk!

Gigi laki-laki gila itu berkemletuk.

"Dasar Bajingan. Akan ku hajar kau."

Ia sedikit mengangkat tangannya kesamping kemudian cahaya hijau mulai menyelimuti pergelangan tangannya.

"Ascalon!"

Muncul pedang bergagang biru dengan ukiran yang indah di bilah pedangnya. pedang itu mengeluarkan aura hijau. Tunggu dulu, Ascalon? Sepertinya aku pernah dengar.

Dia melesat kedepanku. Aku menyeringai.

' Fuuh, dia lumayan cepat.' Begitu pikirku.

Kemudian secara bertahap menebas kearah pundak punggung dan kaki ku serta beberapa bagian tubuhku yang vital. Tetapi semua serangannya dapat ku hindari dengan mudah.

Ctang!

Satu serangan hampir memotong kakiku, memaksaku menangkis serangannya.

Aku mundur dua langkah.

"Hooo... Sugoi, yang satu itu aku beri nilai 70 karena hampir memotong kakiku."

Merasa terhina ia langsung melompat sambil melakukan gestur akan menusuk. Dan benar saja, ia mengincar kepalaku.

Sret!

Tes! Tes! Tes!

Darah menetes dari telapak tangan kananku karena menghentikan tusukan Si gila itu yang hampir mengenai wajahku.

"Naruto-kun!"

Jerit Ojou-sama. Dia menatapku khawatir dari dalam rumah.

"Kau dengar itu? Ojou-sama memanggil namaku. Hehehe, kau mengerti maksudku kan?"

Stang!

Sreet...!

Kulepaskan pedang Ascalon yang kugenggam dengan tangan kananku itu kemudian kuhempaskan dengan Kurama sehingga memaksa Laki-laki gila itu ikut terseret mundur.

"Ugh!"

Slap!

Dengan segera tanpa menunggu laki-laki gila itu siaga aku langsung melesat dan karena saking cepatnya aku atau karena hawa keberadaanku yang sangat tipis, ia tidak menyadari kalau aku sudah berada di belakangnya.

Aku menyeringai.

"Kaboom!"

Bisikku membuatnya sadar.

Swus! Srak! Bruk!

"Aaaaaa!"

Sebelum dia berhasil membalik badannya, aku dalam sekejap memotong kaki kanannya membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan kemudian jatuh.

Ojou sama menjerit melihatku memotong kaki laki-laki gila itu dengan ekspresi maniak ku.

Laki-laki gila yang kalau tidak salah bernama Issei itu menatap takut kearahku. Matanya bergetar ketakutan. Aku berjalan kearahnya sedangkan dia mengesot mundur dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Me-menjauh kau dariku,"

Aku menyeringai. Kemudian melesat dan dalam sekejap sudah berada didepannya. Kemudian tanpa ragu kupancal wajahnya hingga terhentak di tanah. Dia tidak bergerak lagi setelah kupancal. Aku tersenyum puas melihatnya.

Sreet!

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku karena ternyata Ojou-sama ternyata sudah berada di sampingku. Aku agak terkejut, ia menyentuh pundakku lalu menatapku dengan tatapan memohon.

"S-sudah, Naruto-kun... Jangan siksa Ise lebih dari ini."

Aku menatap wajah khawatir Ojou-sama kemudian tersenyum miring. "kau tidak perlu khawatir Ojou-sama, aku hanya memberinya pelajaran."

Aku mengangkat tangan kananku tepat diatas kaki kanan Issei yang buntung.

Ojou-sama menatapku bingung.

Slap!

Aku memotong pergelangan tanganku kemudian darah mengucur dari sana membasahi bekas luka di kaki kanan Issei.

Ojou-sama menutup mulutnya seperti ingin muntah. Matanya terbelalak menatapku dengan tatapan tak percaya. Tangan kanannya yang menyentuh pundakku bergetar.

Wosh!

Potongan kaki Issei dan Potongan lenganku tiba-tiba menguap seperti terbakar, darah-darah yang berceceranpun juga menguap. Bersamaan dengan itu kaki Issei dan lenganku mulai meregenerasi dengan cepat. Ojou-sama melihatnya dengan takjub.

Karena ukuran tanganku dan kaki Issei lebih kecil tanganku, maka regenerasinya pun lebih cepat. Setelah selesai regenerasi tanganku, tanpa basa-basi aku langsung mengangkat tubuh Issei yang tak sadarkan diri, membopong dia kembali kerumahnya.

Ojou-sama mengikutiku dari belakang.

Tidak ada obrolan sama sekali selama kami kembali ke rumah Issei. Setelah sampai dikamar Issei, aku merebahkannya di ranjang lalu bergegas keluar lewat jendela.

Sreet!

Namun sebelum aku keluar dari rumah ini, Ojou-sama menarik tangan ku. Ketika ku tengok, ia tersenyum kepadaku.

"Arigatou..."

Tercengang. Itulah yang kurasakan sekarang. Kenapa ia berterimakasih kepadaku. Bukankah aku menyiksa temannya?

"Uhm!"

Gumamku, menganggukkan kepalaku sekali kemudian melompat keluar jendela meninggalkan bayangan.

.

.

.

SMA Sihir Kuoh..., merupakan salah satu SMA sihir terbaik di Britania. Banyak penyihir-penyihir terkenal yang lulus dari sekolah ini, termasuk Raja Arthur dan para Knight nya yang kebanyakan lulus dari SMA ini. SMA ini juga terkenal dengan sistem kerajaan atau yang lebih dikenal dengan bidak yang terdiri dari 4-6 siswa siswi dengan salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki status bangsawan atau sekelasnya sebagai rajanya.

Sistem class pun sama saja dengan sekolah kerajaan-kerajaan lain. Yaitu Knight, Ranger, Monk, Wizard, dan Assassin. Britania adalah kerajaan yang terkenal akan Knight elitnya, dan sebagian besar knight kerajaan ini berasal dari SMA ini.

Issei Hyoudou, seorang siswa kelas 2A, salah satu Knight atau lebih tepatnya Swordmaster terbaik SMA Kuoh, berpenampilan pas-pasan, berwajah lumayan tapi mesum, dan merupakan bidak bangsawan yang terkenal akan kecantikannya-Rias Gremory, nampak tertunduk lesu menatap kakinya hampa di bangku kelasnya.

Gadis pirang imut yang diketahui bernama Asia Argento yang duduk di samping bangkunya menatap bingung kepada Issei. Ia memegang tangan Issei membuat si empu sontak langsung menengok kearahnya.

"Issei-san, kau kenapa?"

Melihat pertanyaan yang sarat akan nada khawatir dari Asia Issei tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak ada, bukan apa-apa, jangan khawatir."

Diberi jawaban beruntun seperti itu, bukannya Asia merasa lega, ia malah tambah khawatir. Bukankah jawaban seperti itu malah menunjukkan kalau sebenarnya telah terjadi apa-apa terhadap Issei. Tapi Asia juga bukan merupakan gadis yang tidak peka. Ia ingin bertanya lagi, tetapi ia yakin pertanyaan yang lebih lanjut akan membuat Issei menjadi tidak nyaman.

"Sungguh?"

Asia menatap polos Issei. Benar-benar imuuuuut sekali.

"Tentu saja Asia-chan ku sayang..."

Issei mengusap kepala Asia, merasa gemas dengan tingkah manis Asia.

"Issei-san Issei-san, hentikan... kepalaku pusing, Issei-san... hentikan Issei-san"

Asia merintih. Issei semakin gemas dengan tikah Asia. Bukannya menghentikannya usapan Issei malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Arigatou, Asia-chan... sudah menghawatirkan kuu..."

Wajah Asia merona mendengarnya.

"U-uhm..."

Asia mengangguk sekali. Entah kenapa disekitar mereka berdua seperti terdapat bunga-bunga dan cahaya menjadi backround.

"Cih, dasar gila pacaran."

Celetuk seorang lelaki dari belakang tempat duduk Issei.

Issei menengok dan menatap kesal kearah lelaki itu. seorang laki-laki bergaya rambut dibelah bagian tengahnya berwarna pirang dan berwajah biasa saja tengah memberi pandangan sinis kepada Issei. "Apa masahmu, Saji?"

Laki-laki bernama lengkap Saji Genshirou itu tersenyum sinis.

"Tidak ada."

Issei menghelanapas lelah. Ia terlalu lelah meladeni sahabat dekatnya itu. Saji selalu saja mengganggu Issei ketika ia tengah menikmati saat-saat menyenangkan bersama Asia. Issei paham penderitaan Saji, Saji adalah salah satu anggota 'Baca : yang dipaksa' masuk kedalam Osis. Menjadi anggota Osis sama dengan meninggalkan masa muda yang berharga dan menjadi budak sekolah. Setidaknya itu menurut Issei. Tapi! Disini bukan itu yang menjadi masalah. Masalahnya adalah kenapa Saji selalu mengganggunya bersama Asia.

"Haaah... terserah kau saja, aku lagi malas."

Alis Saji berkedut, ia merasa diacuhkan. 'Hey, mana bukti kalau kau sahabat dekatku?' kira-kira seperti itulah yang dipikirkannya.

"Issei-kun, Genshirou-kun."

Saji terlihat ingin protes tapi diurungkannya karena seorang laki-laki yang duduk di samping Saji mengintrupsi. Laki-laki itu bersurai pirang, wajah tampan atauu... cantik?, pakaian rapi, bule, nampak rapi, dan terlihat ramah. Namanya adalah Kiba Yuuto.

"Apa, Kiba?"

Tanya Issei.

"Aku dengar, hari ini akan ada enam murid baru."

"Yang benar!?"

Jawab Issei dan Saji bersamaan. Mereka terlihat sangat bersemangat. Kiba mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu, perempuan atau laki-laki?"

"Dua perempuan dan empat laki-laki. Oiya, Genshirou-kun bukannya kau anggota Osis, kenapa kau tidak tahu tentang hal ini?"

Saji menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil cengar-cengir tertawa gugup. "Hehehe... anu, kau tahu sendiri kan kalau pekerjaan Osis itu sungguh merepotkan? jadi.. yah kau tahu sendiri lanjutannya. Ehehe ehe ehehehe..."

Issei dan Kiba facepalm. 'Dasar tidak guna...' begitulah kira-kira yang mereka pikirkan.

"Lalu Kiba, mereka di kelas mana?"

"Empat murid di kelas kita sedangkan dua lainnya di kelas satu dan tiga."

"Bukan itu maksudku..." Issei mengeluarkan senyum menyebalkan. "kau tahu, cewe nya, mereka di kelas mana?"

"Ooooh..." Kiba menganggukkan kepalanya. "Keduanya masuk ke kelas ini, Issei-kun."

"Mantab!"

Issei dan Saji berseru seperti mendapatkan hadiah yang sangat besar dan langsung menjadi perhatian seluruh murid di kelas 2A itu.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau mereka berdua memiliki sifat mesum akut. Tetapi dilain sisi, mereka juga merupakan siswa yang berbakat. Issei sebagai anak dari Houdou George yang merupakan ras Dragon dan mewarisi pedang penakluk naga Ascalon dari ayahnya itu, kemudian Saji sebagai keponakan dari Sir Parcival yang merupakan salah satu knight terbaik King Arthur dulu, Genshirou juga merupakan salah klan ras Dragon.

Akan tetapi meskipun Naga adalah simbol kewibawaan, entah kenapa kedua keturunan ras Dragon ini malah memiliki sifat mesum akut yang sangat kontras dengan makna naga.

"Psst, Issei-san, Saji-san..."

Asia menunjuk kearah depan dimana seorang wanita paruh baya yang cantik bersurai putih baru saja masuk diikuti oleh dua laki-laki dan dua perempuan yang sudah pasti murid-murid baru dilihat dari seragam yang mereka kenakan. Perempuan itu tidak lain adalah guru, lebih tepatnya wali kelas 2A ini, Rossweisse. Issei dan Saji langsung membenarkan duduk mereka. Mereka tidak mau menerima semburan amarah dari guru paruh baya cantik yang tidak kunjung mendapat pasangan itu.

"Yah! Selamat pagi anak-anak..."

Sapa guru cantik itu terhadap murid-murid dikelasnya itu dengan senyuman.

"Selamat pagi Rose-sensei."

Balas para murid termasuk Issei dan kawan-kawan.

"Baiklah, kalian berempat silahkan perkenalkan nama kalian sendiri."

Rossweisse-sensei mengucapkannya kemudian duduk ditempatnya memersilahkan murid-murid baru itu memerkenalkan nama mereka.

Issei POV

Aku duduk tenang melihat keempat murid baru itu. Perhatianku kuarahkan kepada murid paling pinggir sendiri. Dia laki-laki bersurai pirang, agak tinggi, memakai pakaian yang agak longgar, dan memakai kacamata bundar dan terlihat culun. Culun? Benar, tetapi entah kenapa aku merasa takut kepada nya. Dia... Laki-laki yang tadi pagi melecehkan Buchou. Walau penampilannya berbeda 180 drajad, tapi aku yakin, aku yakin itu dia. Kalau tidak salah namanya... Naruto.

"Aku Sasuke Uchiha, Class Ranger, Role Archer, dan Magic caster. Berasal dari Orleans, kota Paris. Aku bisa menggunakan pedang tetapi keahlianku ada di bidang memanah."

Ucap laki-laki yang posisinya berada paling dekat dengan meja guru, aku langsung saja mengalihkan perhatianku kepadanya. Dia sangat tampan, shit! Aku sangat iri dengan wajahnya. Suaranya dan ekspresinya sangat dingin, ah kuso, berwajah tampan dan keren. Mati saja sana!

Dan seperti yang diperkirakan, para cewe di kelasku berteriak-teriak menanyakan no. Telp, makanan kesukaan, kebiasaan, dan blablabla sesuatu yang merepotkan lainnya. Dan dia hanya membalas dengan sepatah kata "Hn." saja. Dan yang lebih mengesalkannya lagi, cewe cewe di kelasku malah tambah histeris. Sasuke Uchiha yaa... Ok, cowo ini bakal masuk ke (buku orang-orang yang paling ku benci)-ku.

Kemudin selanjutnya disamping laki-laki bernama sasuke itu, terdapat seorang cewe yang... hm... cukup manis, rambut dan matanya berwarna hitam, berekspresi datar, tetapi tatapannya tidak datar, terlihat elegan, menggunakan kimono berwarna biru tua dilengkapi jaket merah.

"Namaku Ryougi Shiki, Class Assassin, role Kiler, dan Duelist. Aku berasal dari Rumania, kota Athena, tetapi sebenarnya aku berasal dari Britania. Aku kembali kesini memenuhi panggilan Arthur III-sama sebagai bidaknya. Aku tidak takut dengan kematian, siapa saja yang menggangguku terlebih kepada tuanku, aku tidak segan untuk membunuhnya dengan pisau ku."

Hik, ngeri, dia mengucapkan kata-kata membunuh dengan nada dan wajah sedatar tripleks. Cewe itu mengerikan, satu kelas terdiam mendengarnya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku agak mengernyitkan alisku. Sekilas, aku melihatnya melirik laki-laki bernama Naruto itu. Aku tidak tahu apapun hubungan mereka. Yang jelas sebisa mungkin aku tidak membuat masalah dengan mereka.

"E-etto... jadi itulah, seperti yang dikatakan Ryougi-san, dia adalah bidak Arthur-sama..." Ucap Rossweisse-sensei dengan nada gugup. "Baiklah, kalau begitu silahkan selanjutnya..."

"Umu! Ohoyou minna, namaku Ino, Ino Senju, kalian cukup memanggilku Ino saja. Class ku Ranger, Role Gunner dan Hunter. Aku berasal dari Orleans, Kota Paris juga, sama seperti Uchiha-kun dan Naruto-sama. Umu, Sama seperti Uchiha-kun, aku ahli menggunakan tembak, tetapi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa menggunakan senjata lain. Jadi jangan remehkan aku oke? Hehehe..."

...

Aku... seperti pernah melihat perempuan ini...

"Umu! Kalau begitu, untuk kedepannya, mohon bantuannya minna!"

Ino-san tersenyum kearah kami sambil membenarkan letak kacamata bundarnya kemudian berpose menunjukkan dua jarinya.

"..."

Teman-teman sekelas terdiam semuanya, termasuk aku. Pasalnya, bagaimana ya, Ino-san itu... terlihat seperti cewe pendiam. Bergaya rambut di ikat ponitail berwarna merah jambu kepirang pirangan, wajah... menurutku cantik, lumayan. Menggunakan seragam standar kuoh, dengan rok yang lebih panjang sampai menutup lututnya, kemeja putih bergaris kedodoran tanpa menggunakan blazer. Ekspresinya agak-agak datar. Lalu warna matanya merah dilengkapi kacamata bundar.

Dengan ciri-ciri seperti itu, tentu saja kami mengira dia sifatnya pendiam. Tapi setelah mendengar dia mengenalkan diri dengan riang, membuat kami langsung terdiam. Bahkan, Arthur-sama yang duduknya di sebelah kiriku terlihat tercengang.

Tunggu, Arthur-sama tercengang? Tidak biasanya Arthur-sama menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu selama ini. Wajahnya..., terlihat ingin menangis, tapi seketika berubah menjadi tersenyum lebar.

"Salam kenal Ino-san!"

Arthur-sama mengucapkannya tersenyum lebar, senyum yang benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya. Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang pangeran yang sangat tampan, hampir seluruh murid di kelas ini cengo dengan hidung mimisan, baik itu cewe maupun cowo. Tidak ada yang menyangka Arthur-sama bakal bertingkah seperti itu.

Iri? Tentu saja, tapi aku tidak bisa sampai membenci dia seperti aku membenci semua laki-laki tampan di dunia ini. Dia terlalu baik untuk di benci, hanya orang bodoh yang akan membencinya. jujur saja aku suka padanya, tentu saja bukan dalam maksud cinta. Aku masih laki-laki normal yang menyukai payudara besar dan juga loli. Akan tetapi, mungkin aku akan langsung jatuh cinta kepadanya kalau saja ia perempuan. Ah, kenapa tuhan harus menciptakannya menjadi seorang lelaki sih...

"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki."

Nah, sudah kuduga... Namanya Naruto. Laki-laki berpenampilan culun itu memerkenalkan diri.

"Classku..."

Aku memerhatikan dengan seksama. Dia tersenyum kearahku, tapi dari pengelihatanku ia terlihat tengah menyeringai.

"... Wizard."

...

Aku terdiam. Wizard?

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Dan akhirnya penulis update lagi... hahaha... maa banget lama, selain susah nuangin ide, banyak banget kegiatan di sekolah buat persiapan ujian. Dan akhirnya ujian selesai, doain penulis lulu ya. Gimana? Sori kalau kurang memuaskan, chapter ini tidak ku sunting, jadi kalau banyak kesalahan mohon dimaafkan.

Kritik dan saran yang membangun silahkan berikan kepada penulis

Arigatou...


End file.
